Swallow your pride
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: TE-SS-TY "Si tienes la oportunidad de entregármelo en bandeja de plata será muy bien recibido..." en revisión, gomen la demora! bloqueo de autora xD
1. Prologue

_**…:Swallow your pride:…**_

* * *

**Autora: Light Angel / Hikari No Tenshi / Angel de Luz**

**Serie: Sakura Card Captor**

**Rating: Por ahora PG pero... R PROXIMAMENTE xD**

**Declarimer: Personajes creados ¬.¬ por CLAMP, los míos salieron de mi mente loka:P**

* * *

**Prologo**

Noche de luna nueva, cuan extasiada se sentía cuando la luna vestía de negro y las estrellas destilaban a penas una luz de seda transparente… amaba las noches así donde la pena se escondía y sus actos se transformaban en ilusiones nocturnas.

Estaba apoyada contra una pared sin llamar la atención de nadie, ese era su fin. Vestía con ropas holgadas, desgastadas pero que no dejaban su apariencia al descuido, su cabello envestido en una gorra negra y lentes de sol para esa noche de luna nueva. Sonrió con descaro al hermoso edificio que se alzaba delante de ella, cruzando la calle; mandado a construir por capricho de una magnate, recubierto en vidrios polarizados dándole una apariencia seria y bella.

Recorrió con su mirada la completa estructura del edificio, 27 pisos donde el premio mayor la aguardaba en lo más alto de él. Se encamino con paso firme hacía él, el trafico era casi nulo, las luces brillantes parecían formas sombras adrede para ocultar su figura de ojos ajenos a la luna.

-**_Enséñame que esto vale la pena, te reto a detenerme_**- susurró con voz suave y tranquila, mostrando en su mirada un brillo de desafío que se podía ver aún detrás de las oscuras gafas.

Aquella noche soplaba una brisa suave y tranquila. Estaba ansiosa, deseosa, excitada por lo que vendría a continuación… solo esperaba no decepcionarse.

Su cuerpo comenzó a correr, con una agilidad felina abrumadora, sin hacer movimientos extras que no fueran necesarios para la velocidad que llevaba. Al rodear el edificio se detuvo quedando en la parte trasera de este y elevando su mano mostró con orgullo una brillante arma… la disparo pero el sonido jamás llego, más sin embargo el arma escupió una larga cuerda que se elevo con gran velocidad hasta clavarse en un piso…

-**_23, perfecto_**- susurró la sombra, separo el arma de la cuerva de la cual comenzó a tirar levemente – **_no habrá problemas para mi_** – y en un instante había dejado la seguridad de la tierra trepando por esa cuerda hacía el nivel indicado.

Ni una falla, nada… subió limpia y al llegar al límite de la cuerda miro su interior, nadie. La luna nueva en el cielo miraba atenta cada movimiento, ocultándose con su traje negro de todo ojo que no fuera observador.

De entre las ropas extrajo un artefacto de pequeño tamaño, lo apoyo sobre el vidrio y este comenzó a abrirse paso a través del material transparente que en cuestión de segundos fabrico una "puerta" provisional con el exterior.

-**_El juego ya comenzó y vamos dos a cero_**- guardo el equipo de nuevo en su lugar – **_ahora comienza el segundo tiempo _**– la abertura era perfecta y para temor del dueño del edificio ella ya estaba dentro. Corrió por cada uno de los pisos sin miedo, moviéndose con una velocidad sorprendente escapando de cada uno de los lásers que debían "supuestamente" avisar de su llegada. Dentro de su mente una risa muy divertida se hacía presente, lo que más odiaba era que la subestimaran y les haría pagar caro por esa desfachatez.

Se detuvo en el ultimo escalón de la ultima escalera que contenía el edificio, una cámara de vigilancia hacía un giro de 180° para quedar grabando la puerta del piso número 27… 10 segundos… 20 segundos… la cámara volvió a moverse. Sonrió, tiempo de sobra le estaban regalando, ¿a eso llamaban seguridad privada?

La cámara volvió a girar mirando de nuevo la puerta del piso 27, y con un movimiento perfecto se escabulló debajo de ella. Era ahora o nunca, 19 segundos… la cámara dejo de enfocar la puerta y su cuerpo no lo dudo ni un instante, se prendió a la manija como sanguijuela. ¿Cerrada? Al fin un reto que valía la pena, un panel de 10 dígitos perfectamente alineados. Movió su mano rápidamente a su bolsillo izquierdo descorriendo un cierre para extraer de él un decodificador, esto tomaría solo segundos. 13 dígitos eran los requeridos para abrir esa puerta de metal que la separaba de elegante nivel.

Listo… la cámara ya llevaba 4 segundos en aquella posición… 5 dígitos… 8 segundos… 10 dígitos… 12 segundos… los últimos tres dígitos tardaban más de lo pensado… 14 segundos… -**_vamos, se que tú puedes_**- susurro… 2 dígitos… 17 segundos… el ultimo dígito y la puerta acepto al humano responsable de su abertura… 19 segundos… Abrió la puerta de golpe y entro en ella cerrando rápidamente. Aguardo en silencio, ninguna alarma, ninguna señal de su intromisión. Perfecto.

Miro a su alrededor segura de que ningún dispositivo había sido colocado ahí. Por algo había estado estudiando los planos del edificio y claro, también del sistema de seguridad que poseían. Que fácil fue obtener todos los datos necesarios.

Se encontraba ahora en una pequeña sala, un sillón a su derecha, un ventanal a su izquierda al cual se acerco. Que bella vista tenía de la ciudad de Tokio. Se giro y observo una pequeña puerta de madera fina ubicada del lado izquierdo a un escritorio extremadamente caro o era una replicaba exacta de una gran adquisición… y ella tenía ojo para eso.

Abrió la puerta y el despacho que la aguardaba le mostraba la más hermosa de las vistas por detrás del escritorio más importante en todo el edificio, donde su dueña hacía cualquier movimiento financiero o ejecutivo. Se acerco a él pero en segundos se detuvo… ¿qué era todo eso?... se pregunto acercando una de sus manos a sus anteojos negros, su mirada pronto cambio de una escena oscura invadida de lasérs, buena adquisición la de estos anteojos había sido.

Tomó un pequeñísimo spray de un bolsillo interno de su remera para utilizarlo por donde comenzaban los lasérs, y apretando un mínimo centímetro en el armazón del anteojo este volvió a mostrarle una estancia bellamente decorada con exquisitos objetos que podría haber observado más de cerca de haber tenido más tiempo.

Los lasérs quedaron a la luz que brindaba la Torre de Tokio alzándose majestuosa a través del enorme ventanal, sonrió con autosuficiencia… ¿la creían tan tonta para caer en la vieja trampa?... un anzuelo, un burdo anzuelo le había sido colocado a ella. "Su fin" no se encontraba en el tan "especial" y sobreprotegido escritorio rodeado de miles de lasérs. ¿Pero donde se encontraba ahora?

Hecho una ojeada a todo el recinto sintiendo como se hundía en la alfombra peluda de una textura muy suave. ¡_Bingo_! Sonrió satisfecha, no quería retrasarse más por que eso no se encontraba en sus planes. Camino unos pasos lejos de los lasérs y miro que junto a una planta y una hermosa lámpara… inusual… si mal no recordaba durante la revisión a sus planos estos no se encontraban ahí.

Aparto rápidamente la lámpara y la planta observando un pequeño rincón que luego seguía hasta toparse con el enorme ventanal, lo miro más de cerca y acercando una de sus manos enguantadas toco dos veces sobre un diseño de la madera que envolvía la parte inferior de las paredes. Nada. Continuó con el siguiente diseño… se rió, que venía ahora ¿_Línea_?

-**_Veamos que me espera_**- susurró. Durante unos segundos había estado tocando la madera magníficamente barnizada para que después esta se abriera y mostrara una puerta de metal sólido, levantó una ceja ¿era esto acaso una broma?... una simple caja de seguridad. La miro por todos lados, nada… suspiro, inservibles cajas de seguridad. Con paciencia y una precisión exacta se dedico a abrirla completamente sin códigos que la separasen de su verdadero objetivo. Se emociono cuando la pequeña puerta se abrió y mostraba lo que tan recelosa guardaba. Ella lo había estado buscando, deseándolo con ansias y por fin se veía recompensada.

…_Un diamante negro_…

Pero no cualquier diamante negro, una joya muy pocas veces exhibida al público por su rareza y exquisita apariencia. Muy pocas existían en el mundo… y ella sabía cuantas eran en total. Miro la joya que dormía cómodamente entre sus manos, la tan afamada "_Virgen Negra_", todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. En segundos la deslizo delante de su pecho provocándole un leve escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal al contacto de la fría superficie negra con su nívea piel.

Y ahora venía la parte más divertida, desordeno toda la oficina arrojando los papeles por todos lados con el cuidado minucioso de no tocar los lásers. Entonces se acero con paso lento al escritorio y extrajo de su bolsillo un "as" el famoso as de diamantes…

-**_Sorpresa_**- Voz baja con una sonrisa juguetona en sus facciones. El as de diamantes no era rojo como en cualquier mazo de poker, al contrario era tan negro como la pieza que ella cargaba contra su piel. Con maniobras ágiles y movimientos precisos el naipe cayó sobre el escritorio limpiamente quedando a la vista de cualquiera que tuviera la mínima atención. Y luego vendría la parte graciosa de todo el asunto, la policía…

La escena del "crimen" parecía haber sida hecha por un simple ladrón aunque si esos hombres llenos de testosterona unían cabos deberían atribuirle, por lo menos, a su famoso ladrón la inteligencia de un genio. Burlarse de ellos no era un pecado, estación de policía de Tokio…

-**_Ineptos…_**- Bufó.

Camino a la puerta sin prisa como quien camina sin haber dejado atrás nada de que arrepentirse, consulto su reloj y este le indico… "3:45 a.m Miércoles" El tiempo incluso fue menor al esperado y el día acordado había sido exacto.

Volvió a un punto inicial, la recepción del nivel impar. Miro la ventana que se levantaba delante de ella, justo el piso n° 27, abrió una de las ventanas y sonrió. Este era el método más fácil para salir sin problemas de aquel edificio. Necesitaba la adrenalina para saber que estaba viva. Y sin más ni más se arrojo al vacío desde el nivel más alto.

Con el único dato que necesitaban de ella. Al final solo una oración quedaría en la mente de los reporteros a primera hora: Empresas "Mers" había sido robada; el único inconveniente sería para la policía en la mañana cuando empezaran a "tratar" de arrestar a su famoso bandido… la sorpresa que se llevarían.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: NIHAOOOO ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que extrañándome jejeje :p lo admito -.-U he estado fuera de circulación hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué? Fácil he estado estudiando y ¬¬XXXXXX buscando a mi musa inspiradora ARGGGGG la muy viva se había tomado unas vacaciones en la mismísima GRECIA!

**Musa**: -.-Lo lamento

¬¬U ya fue ahora se que te quedaras largoooo rato (Sosteniendo una llave dorada en su mano)

**Musa**: O.O (mirando unos grilletes en cada uno de sus pies) ¿no cree que exagera ama?

¬¬U ¿Me ves jugando? XD jajaja ahora sigamos con lo nuestro, muchos cuando vean esto se preguntaran que pasara con el resto de los ff, bueno no los pienso dejar de escribir pero como ven me ha salido la inspiración tirando para el lado de las ladronas jajajaja ¿saben quien es nuestra afortunada ganadora como protagonista en el ff? No dudo de su ingenio queridos lectores y fanáticos :P

Espero hayan podido disfrutar del "prologo" por que esto tiene principio, nudo y aún el final esta volando por mi cabeza… mmm no se como puedo terminarlo pero eso sí ¬¬ quien no le guste la pareja T&E por favor vaya retirándose por que esa será la pareja principal jejeje aunque no niego que voy a darles unas escenas (espero prometedoras) sobre otras parejas… S&S será la primera de la lista.

**DiAmOnD: :3** ¿ya les contó amita sobre los otros personajes?

Ahhhh gracias . preciosa, los demás personajes de la serie de SCC obviamente tendrán su participación en este ff, lo que yo les quería preguntar… mmm tendré que corromper un poco a nuestros tan "santos" personajes pues estas son sus versiones mayores y pretendo que este ff tenga de TODO… -- ¿me explico? Se que no será fácil pero si quieren mantener la imagen intacta de algún personaje manden sus R/R contándome, veremos si no es "necesario" hacerlo y se tendrá muy presente esa petición…

**DiAmOnD**: :3 si si si (la guardiana de Ángel con lápiz y papel en la mano)

XD jajaja siempre lista mi guardiana, mmm ¿adelantos?... Bien, habrá escenas un poco subidas de tono (¬¬ no soy ninguna sexopata así que dejen de apuntarme con sus armas) también tendremos una TOMOYO bastante "especial" por que tendrá a los hombres como representantes de la raza humana únicamente cargados de testosterona XD jajajaja así que imagínense que lío!. Habrá un Eriol muy sexy, muy inteligente (no puedo hablar más!!! Me quemare yo sola…. O.O ME QUEMO!!!! –Light con un pantalón blanco y una flamita en la punta corriendo por todos lados-) También un Yukito as de las computadoras XD jajaja aunque esa es una idea que quiero ver si perfecciono ¿Qué opinan fanas? Ustedes dirán yo apunto ;) jajajaja

**DiAmOnD**: Amita ya va siendo hora.

**Musa**: De que me suelte

Hasta no terminar ¬¬ no hay más vacaciones para ti.

**DiAmOnD**: :3 BYE BYE'S!

**Musa**: -.-U help????

¡AH! Por cierto, este fanfiction va especialmente dedicado a la sola idea de decir: ¡TERMINE MIS CLASES! ¡LA DIVERSIÓN COMIENZA AHORA!

FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL - - - - - - LOS MEJORES!!! :P

**Nota:**

Ningún personaje de SCC me pertenece (:P bueno, a excepción de Eriol XD muajajajaja) y la serie mucho menos .. Aunque creo que si me perteneciera (en tramite) muchos fanáticos estarían más contentos ;)

TOMOYO: 21 años de edad

ERIOL: 23 años de edad

SAKURA: 20 años de edad

SHAORAN: 23 años de edad

YUKITO/YUE: 25 años de edad

Por ahora estos son los personajes más relevantes en la historia :p jejeje puede que agregue más pero más adelante tendrán sus edades. Las descripciones estarán intercaladas en los chaps. ¡SALUDOS! o


	2. Black Virgin

_…:Swallow your pride:…_

_

* * *

_

**Autora: Light Angel / Hikari No Tenshi / Angel de Luz**

**Serie: Sakura Card Captor**

**Rating: R Por lo que pronto vendrá, espero no me cancelen**

**Declarimer: Personajes creados T.T por CLAMP, los míos salieron de mi mente loka :P**

**Dedicatoria: ¡ANGIE! Espero que te recuperes pronto :P mis mejores deseos amiga, pórtate bien y cuídate mucho ;) espero este chap. te haga sentir mejor xD espero.**

* * *

Capitulo 1; **_Virgen Negr_****_a_**

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el volante del auto mientras los transeúntes en el uso de todo su derecho cruzaban como se debía la calle por la senda peatonal con el permiso de cierta molesta luz roja. Una vez en su vida que estaba apurado y venía él a pescar cada luz roja de la ciudad, suspiro por décima vez esperando calmar su frustración.

Estaba cansado, por no decir demolido. Había realizado un viaje de ultima hora al hogar de su familia allá en la lejana Inglaterra, su hermana mayor: Nakuru se había comprometido con un empresario de gran fama y como era de esperarse ella no pensaba hacerlo público si el primero en saber la noticia no era su hermanito menor. Había podido ver en su rostro femenino la cara de una mujer enamorada y en la de él… bueno solo se reflejaba felicidad, cariño y un futuro que de seguro se merecía su hermana. Esperaba algún día que alguna mujer lo mirara con iguales ojos.

Aparto una mano del volante y suprimió un bostezo que escapo de su boca, añoraba la cama suave de su habitación. Una lejana cama ahora gracias a su jefe. Había tomado el auto rápidamente luego de haber recibido una llamada del jefe, este había sido muy elocuente con el uso del lenguaje… "_Robo, Empresas Mers, ahora_" a eso se había resumido la charla que no dudaba hubiese durado solamente unos segundos en los que había oído la voz de él, ni quisiera le había dejado replicar.

Extendió su mano izquierda para apartar la manga de su camisa y así no estorbase para verificar la hora, era relativamente temprano 9:35 de la mañana. Su vista se concentro de nuevo en el semáforo que lo detenía a apretar hasta el fondo el acelerador para partir. Debía admitirlo, estaba buscando una conexión y si esta lo era la adrenalina que corría ahora por todo su cuerpo sería muy bien justificada.

La senda peatonal pronto se despejo y al primer segundo que la luz verde se accionó él partió rumbo, el sol en lo alto brillaba de una manera muy hermosa que combinado con la arboleda a cada lado de la calle por la que viajaba daba cierta paz a uno estando en la ciudad… no era amante del bullicio, es por eso que había comprado una propiedad en las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar llamado **Tomoeda**. El estrés que provoca la ciudad prácticamente lo hubiese matado.

Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y observo divertido, en cierta forma, como su jefe había movido en menos de 15 minutos un gran escuadrón de la central de Tokio para trabajar sobre el lugar de los hechos. Todo el perímetro estaba cubierto, los reporteros apenas contenidos con un público mezclado bastante curioso tratando de adivinar lo obvio "_empresas Mers había sido robada_".

Algunos agentes novatos caminaban de un lado a otro mientras que en las puertas de la empresa varios guardias controlaban que no se inmiscuyera nadie que no trabajara ahí.

Aparco su automóvil a escasos metros de donde todo el bullicio comenzaba, tomo su chaqueta y el móvil que había dejado sobre el asiento del copiloto. Camino entre la multitud abriéndose paso sin ningún problema, su figura imponía respeto mezclado con es aire misterioso que siempre cargaba.

Se acerco a las vallas y un policía que estaba custodiando el lugar se inclino en señal de respeto…

-Buenos días detective Hiraguizawa- saludo respetuosamente dejándole pasar sin ningún problema.

-Buenos días- respondió cortésmente, para continuar su camino hasta las puertas de la empresa, detrás de él sintió a varios fotógrafos disparando sus cámaras dispuestos a tomar el mejor ángulo de su espalda. Siguió caminando, nunca le había gustado ser comidilla de la prensa. En especial cuando había recién llegado a la ciudad.

El mismo saludo respetuoso sucedió en la entrada con varios guardias hasta que llamó al ascensor del edificio, mientras esperaba que las puertas se abrieran se dedico a observar la recepción fugazmente y sonrió tranquilamente cuando ingreso al ascensor. Presionó el piso n° 27 dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta el destino marcado.

Mientras el ascensor subía se apoyo contra una de las paredes de aquel recinto, y miro el reflejo que le devolvía la pared que le enfrentaba. Poseía un cuerpo en excelente forma, de hombros anchos y firmes facciones que llamaban la atención, para sus 23 años estaban en perfectas condiciones por el continuo ejercicio que hacía. Acerco una de sus manos a su rebelde cabellera desordenándola más por mera frustración al no poder dominarla que por otra cosa, sus cabellos eran de un negro azulado bastante peculiar por que combinaban con sus ojos que eran de un intenso azul. La piel de su cuerpo no era morena pero tampoco era blanca como la porcelana, una mezcla entre ambas que le hacían recordar constantemente a sus padres.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso marcado y abriendo sus puertas le permitió la salida a su guapo pasajero. Camino por el recibidor del piso encontrándose con varios colegas y una tan familiar voz…

-¡Eriol! Hasta que te apareces, ya pensábamos que no vendrías- dijo un joven realmente guapo, de cabellera castaña y unos ojos amielados realmente atractivos. Venía caminando entre algunos colegas sosteniendo en su mano un informe. Poseía un cuerpo que no pasaba por nada del mundo desapercibido.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa: - ¿Y perderme esto? No me hagas reír Shaoran – dijo estrechando la mano de su amigo que le devolvió el gesto. Ambos eran colegas desde hacía unos años y cada uno había encontrado a su mejor amigo y confidente en el otro. Trabajaban en la central de Tokio, eran un gran elemento y juntos un dúo devastador para los casos que exigían más que simple deducción.

Shaoran se giro y miro el panorama como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación. Se volvió hacía su amigo y le comentó como se iba presentando las cosas: - Te pondré al tanto de todo – Eriol asintió y tomó el informe que le extendía. Mientras leía superficialmente escuchó lo que le iban a decir muy atento – La empresa Mers esta a cargo de la señora Yusuki Selena – y el ojiazul vio su fotografía unida a una ficha que debía de ser de ella – El reporte del robo llegó a la central exactamente a las 8:56 de la mañana.

Eriol levanto la vista del papel extraño: - ¿Tan tarde? Tengo entendido que la empresa abre a las 8:00 de la mañana, ¿Cuánto puede tomar descubrir un robo en la oficina principal? –

Shaoran sonrió: - Eso mismo fue lo que investigue apenas llegué aquí – o sí, ahí estaba la muestra de su habilidad en el trabajo – la empresa hoy abrió a la misma hora de siempre, 8:00 de la mañana pero la señora Yusuki no ingreso al establecimiento sino hasta las 8:40, tuvo problemas para llegar aquí- el ojiazul ahora entendía algunas cosas.

Eriol: - ¿Cuáles problemas?-

Shaoran le resto importancia: -Un choque a unas cuadras de acá -

Eriol: Eso quiere decir que nadie más tiene acceso a la oficina principal – cerrando la carpeta con el informe que le había pasado el castaño.

Shaoran: - ¡Bingo! Pero no solo la oficina, todo el piso esta cerrado desde el momento en que la señora Yusuki sale hasta que vuelve a entrar –

Eriol: - ¿Y su secretaria? –

Shaoran se corrió un poco para que pasara un colega que parecía tener prisa: - ¡HEY! Más cuidado – le grito, y lanzo suspiro agotado – andan tratando de hacer merito – le explicó a su amigo – el jefe anda dando vueltas – rió divertido. Eriol no pudo más que sonreír – en fin, la secretaria viaja a todos lados con la señora Yusuki. Incluso tiene un departamento muy cerca del hogar de su jefa, por cualquier cosa. Es por eso que se van y llegan al mismo tiempo, vienen juntas – sentenció al final.

Eriol miro a los alrededores memorizando la escena tratando de encontrar algún detalle que delatara al ladrón y observo la habitación: - ¿Es ahí a donde fue el robo? – pregunto señalando la oficina principal del piso.

Shaoran se giro y observo el punto donde señalaba su amigo: Exactamente, ven quiero que eches un vistazo – Caminaron entre algunas personas y vieron de reojo como la secretaria era interrogada en un sillón apartado, las sospechas habían caído al principio sobre ella pero más tarde la dueña de la empresa Mers había salido a su defensa ofreciendo la cuartada perfecta, ósea que la investigación volvía a cero.

Atestiguó segura de que su secretaria había estado toda la noche trabajando en un informe bastante complejo que se lo entrego esa misma mañana, una eficiencia envidiable.

Dentro de la oficina no había nadie salvo ellos dos, el castaño le dijo: - Pedí explícitamente que nadie entrara dentro, el jefe me dio el mando del piso por completo – en su voz se escucho un dejo de orgullo – quería la opinión de un experto y no de esos novatos que andan dando vueltas como perros perdidos –

Eriol miro a su amigo: - Creo que lo que más extrañe fue tu humor Shaoran – el castaño se giro y lo miro por unos segundos como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace mucho. El detective Hiraguizawa había sido llamado a cumplir con su deber de hermano menor en las afueras del país, más precisamente la lejana Inglaterra. Su amigo castaño indudablemente le había hecho falta.

Shaoran: - Y yo extrañe tu peculiar carisma amigo – extendió su mano estrechándola fuertemente y se abrazaron por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que Eriol había vuelto, había llegado esa mañana y el plan había sido irlo a buscar al aeropuerto pero una llamada al deber los reunió en un punto diferente. Más precisamente, la escena de un crimen.

Al separarse comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades mientras el ojiazul daba vueltas por la oficina buscando algo que alertara sus sentidos.

Eriol: - ¿Cómo anduvo todo por aquí mientras me fui? – pregunto divertido mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la empresaria dispuesto a encontrar una corazonada.

Shaoran rió: - Sin ninguna novedad, los mismos ataques explosivos del jefe y… ¡casi me olvido! – Recordó de pronto golpeándose juguetonamente la frente con la palma de la mano- ¿tienes planes para esta noche? – pregunto de lo más casual.

Eriol miro a su amigo de costado y respondió divertido: - Aparte de dormir, nada más -

Shaoran: - Estas invitado a cenar a nuestra casa esta noche ¿Qué opinas? Siempre y cuando no estés tan cansado para aceptar -

Eriol le sonrió agradecido, el hogar del castaño era realmente cálido y muy alegre. Aparte tenía muchas ganas de cenar algo casero: - Aceptare encantado, hace mucho que no veo a tu hermosa esposa – y le guiño un ojo en complicidad.

Shaoran: - ¡HEY! Más respeto con la compañera de toda mi vida – bromeo.

Eriol sonrió divertido. Shaoran era un de las personas más celosas que conocía así que no desperdiciaba momento para jugarle una broma. Conocía a su esposa perfectamente y lo primero que pensó cuando la conocía fue "felizmente enamorada": - ¿A que hora? – pregunto retomando la conversación.

Shaoran: - Mmmmm no lo había pensando, ¿te parece bien a las 9:00? – Eriol asintió observando el escritorio que se extendía frente a él. Oh sí, otra vez ese jovenzuelo burlándose de ellos. Se coloco unos guantes y levanto con su mano derecha un naipe que había estado durmiendo sobre la madera desde la noche anterior. Un brillo intenso surgió en su mirad azul oscura.

Eriol: - Su firma – levanto el naipe cruzándose entre su mirada y la de Shaoran.

Shaoran: - Lo había visto pero no lo quise mover de su lugar, me pareció algo sumamente extraño. El escritorio estaba rodeado de varios lasérs y me parece muy difícil que una persona pudiera haber dejado eso ahí. Para mí lo tendría que haber dejado antes de que se activara el sistema de seguridad o… - pero lo interrumpió el ojiazul.

Eriol lo detuvo en su largo análisis: - No te rompas la cabeza buscando una solución poco probable, fue él y apuesto mi reputación a que lo hizo durante la noche, incluso dejar el naipe es este lugar – miro fijamente el diamante negro del centro, un as de diferente color – esto sucedió igual en Inglaterra, una habitación rodeada de lujos donde solo un elemento faltaba y sobre la cama hallamos un naipe igual a este: "_un as de diamantes negro_".

Shaoran se acerco y miro el naipe: - ¿pero no tendría que ser rojo? –

Eriol: - Es su firma, se hace llamar Black –

Shaoran lo miro extrañado: - ¿Entonces por que tomarse tanto trabajo y no dejar un as de picas o el as de trébol? –

Eriol: - Ya lo verás, ¿sabes que falta en toda la habitación? – pregunto, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza.

Shaoran: - La señora Yusuki no ha querido decírnoslo por ahora, espera tener una charla con el jefe personalmente para decírselo– Eriol rió.

Eriol: - Entonces déjame darte una sorpresa amigo, llámala si es posible creo que la he visto paseando por el piso bastante preocupada, como un león enjaulado – Shaoran así lo hizo y en segundos una mujer de cabellera rubia larga y unos ojos celestes claros era escoltada por un miembro de la central de policía. Ambos entraron a la habitación pero con una reverencia el joven se marcho dejando a una señora un poco nerviosa. Miro a los dos jóvenes delante de ella y le sonrió tomando asiento en un sillón que lo habían colocado para interrogarla. Aunque en su mirada un dejo de sorpresa se había asomado al reconocer al castaño y al ojiazul.

Selena: - Buenos días caballeros – saludo educadamente arreglándose por tercera vez el la falda del vestido que traía.

Eriol: - Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa –

Selena asintió: - Ya me lo imaginaba, debe saber detective Hiraguizawa que su fama le precede. Además es un honor tenerlo en mí oficina, aunque es una lastima que sea en estas condiciones –

Eriol: - Me interesaría escucharlo de su boca, ¿de esta habitación que objeto ha desaparecido? –Shaoran lo miro un poco confundido, su amigo hacía referencia a la ausencia de solamente 1 objeto – espero que me sea totalmente franca por que a este ladrón le tendríamos que agregar un nuevo aditamento a su lista – la mirada de Eriol no permitía la mentira ni el error.

Selena se le quedo mirando confusa: - ¿Lista? Perdone por no comprenderlo, ¿Qué quiere decir? – y nuevamente arreglo el pliegue de su vestido.

Eriol se apoyo en el borde del escritorio: - Oh, no me sorprende que no lo sepa señora, de seguro nadie se lo ha dicho… hasta este momento; Usted ha sido robada por el mejor ladrón que he visto hasta ahora –

Selena y Shaoran tenían la boca hasta por el piso de la sorpresa: - Explícate – pidió el castaño.

Eriol extrajo de un bolsillo interior un recorte de diario, extendiéndoselo a la señora para descubrir que pertenecía a algún diario ingles: - He de suponer que usted maneja la lengua inglesa – dijo con un cierto acento en su voz denotando por primera vez su origen ingles.

Selena asintió: - Básico, pero lo suficiente para defenderme – Comenzó a leer el articulo periodístico, se asombro poco a poco a medida que sus ojos corrían por las oraciones…

-

_-**MISTERIOSO ROBO**-_

_¿La policía inglesa ineficaz?_

El artículo comenzaba hablando de la ubicación y los implicados tanto de la policía como de la victima. _"… Había salido por invitación de unos amigos a tomar algo, lo habíamos planeado con mucha anterioridad…" _decía el dueño de la mansión robada, llamado Robert Zarandon.

Todos aquellos que trabajaban para el millonario comentaban con los reporteros abrumados que no habían visto a nadie rondar la casa y el sistema de seguridad jamás había anunciado la presencia de ningún intruso. Incluso este había estado activo toda la noche.

Así se explayaba el artículo en las manos de la señora Selena, jamás se había tocado el tema de lo que fue robado, ningún objeto o dinero.

El artículo terminaba con una pregunta sobre el destino de este ladrón y donde podría encontrarse actualmente. Alaban, aunque no lo reconocieran, al ladrón por su hazaña de no haberse delatado ni dejado atrapar.

Selena: - Asombroso - solo eso pudo decir, el artículo también describía la escena como un laberinto sin salida. Le devolvió el recorte del diario a Eriol quien lo guardo con demasiado cuidado en su chaqueta.

Eriol sonrió: - Yo también dije lo mismo al principio, pero ¿sabe que es lo más divertido? – Pregunto al aire sin precisamente esperar una contestación de sus oyentes – He estado en la escena del crimen y he encontrado las mismas similitudes con esta. Aunque menos revuelta, presenta iguales detalles en los puntos más importantes -

Shaoran estaba cada vez más intrigado: - ¿Cuáles serían? –

Selena lo miraba aturdida: - Por favor, podría continuar – Estaba nerviosa y sin darse cuenta corrió su cabellera hacía atrás con una mano temblorosa. ¿Dónde había quedado esa segura empresaria?...

Eriol: - En ambos escenarios encontré un naipe exactamente igual a este– saco de su bolsillo el as de diamantes negro que había encontrado instantes antes – una firma realmente llamativa ¿no lo creen así? –

Selena: - ¿No cree que sea un poco lejos, Inglaterra de Japón?- Eriol volvió a mirar a la dueña de la empresa.

Eriol: - Estos sucedió hace tres meses aproximadamente – extrajo de nuevo el recorte del diario y confirmo la fecha – si, exactamente hace tres meses, tiempo suficiente para un traslado seguro y confiable sin levantar sospechas. Aparte, él encontró aquí algo que de seguro le intereso mucho para hacerlo viajar tan lejos – Dentro de bolsillo extrajo una fotografía pequeña que se la extendió a Selena.

Shaoran y Selena miraron la fotografía, en ella aparecía un hermoso diamante negro con un extraño símbolo dentro de él pero que solo se veía desde la parte superior. Una pieza realmente hermosa, de una calidad exquisita.

Shaoran levanto la vista: - ¿Fue por eso que te interesante tanto en este robo? – El ojiazul asintió y comenzó a explicar.

Eriol: Llámalo corazonada, pero cuando el jefe me mando a llamar por más cansado que estuviera creo que no hubiera dudado en venir-

Shaoran sonrió divertido: - ¡Claro! Sí podías negarte, no tenías por que haber venido hoy –

Eriol: El jefe sabía que había participado en aquel robo, en Inglaterra cuando estuve de visita. Por eso exigió verme –

Shaoran: - ¿Y que más habías averiguado durante el robo de la Virgen Negra? -

Eriol continuo: - Esa joya **era** propiedad del señor Zarandon, lo más llamativo es que no faltaba ni su pintura valuada en 100.000 euros, ni su Ferrari negra, ni ninguna otra preciada pertenencia de él… solamente ese diamante negro en toda la gran mansión – hablaba en tono irónico.

Selena: - Es una piedra exquisita sin lugar a dudas, similar a la mía – susurró devolviéndole la fotografía al detective ojiazul con una sonrisa derrotada.

Eriol tomo la fotografía y mientras la guardaba junto con el recorte de diario ingles dijo: - Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Puedo preguntar si sabe algo más de este misterioso ladrón? –

Selena negó con la cabeza: - Llegue esta mañana a la oficina y le pedí a mi secretaria que me hiciera un reporte de los nuevos avances con respecto al contrato de un nuevo socio que había obtenido una gran cantidad de acciones de "Mers". Cuando se fue no pude resistirme a ver la nueva adquisición que había hecho no hacía mucho… sin embargo al descubrir que ya no estaba mi desesperación llego a niveles insospechados – Su mirada estaba perdida, volviendo a hechos pasados.

Shaoran: - Y fue ahí cuando nos llamo –

Selena: - Exacto, mi secretaria estaba consternada por que tampoco podía imaginar a alguien entrando a la oficina cuando nosotras somos las primeras y las ultimas –

Eriol: - Él no tiene tiempo ni lugar, solamente sabemos que es él por su firma, nada más– Ahora en su poder tenía dos ases de diamante negro, la falta de dos joyas invaluables y una gran expectativa a este individuo misterioso.

Selena miro al ojiazul: - Se llevo la _Virgen Negra_ – un susurro como no queriendo aceptar la falta de esa joya con ella.

Shaoran: - ¿Así se llama el diamante negro? –

Eriol sonrió: - Así es, entonces nuestro ladrón no solo tiene a la Virgen Negra sino también al Pez Negro. –

Shaoran lo miro confundido: - ¿Bromeas, verdad? –

Eriol negó: - Parece ser que ambas joyas poseían en su interior el símbolo de los signos Virgo y Picis. Por eso eran incopiables. Estas joyas, según estuve investigando son únicas en el mundo – tomo una pausa – pertenecieron a un antiguo rey y fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta que hace unos largos años fueron robadas de un museo. Nadie sabe en las manos que fueron a parar –

Shaoran estaba aturdido: - ¿Cómo que nadie…- Pero no lo dejaron terminar.

Selena bajo la cabeza: - Es cierto, esta joya la obtuve mediante unos movimientos nada "normales" es por eso que quería hablar con su jefe para plantearle mi situación sin armar mucho escándalo –

Eriol sonrió: - Lo mismo pensó hacer el señor Zarandon, pero por asares del destino fui yo quien recibió la información en vez del encargado de turno del robo- Miro a su amigo- Estas joyas están sobrevaluadas, piden más de lo que podrían a llegar a valer pero al ser considerado material robado esta penado por la ley poseer una de ellas, durante años siempre estuvieron ocultas y nadie supo de ellas. Hasta hace muy poco… - coloco una mano debajo de su barbilla en una posición meditante.

Shaoran: - Estas pensando que este ladrón se topo por casualidad con las joyas –

Eriol asintió: - Pero este segundo robo me confirma lo contrario, esta demasiado planeado para ser un simple asalto. La virgen negra…- susurró el nombre recordando – virgo… -

Selena: - De ahí el nombre de cada joya, yo pensé que era mentira cuando me dijeron que existían 12 de estas joyas actualmente en el mundo. Pero cuando me ofrecieron en una bandeja la posibilidad de comprarla no me resistí – suspiro resignada – era una joya maravillosa, hechizante. Pague una fortuna por ella y creo que nunca me arrepentiré de eso – apretó sus manos unidas sobre su regazo.

Shaoran: - ¿Es por eso que su firma es el as de diamantes negro? –

Eriol le dio la razón: - Exactamente, él as significa el n° de joyas obtenidas y su color, bueno… ya te habrás dado cuenta. Por lo menos esa es mi teoría -

Shaoran: - Será todo un reto atraparlo – Eriol no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el castaño como hasta ahora, por esa mañana dejaron todo como estaba. No había huellas que inculparan a alguien y ni siquiera una pista que los condujera a descubrir al ladrón. Y como había pasado en Inglaterra, la escena del crimen de seguro solo estaría unos días con acceso limitado al cuartel…

Eriol marcho hacía las puertas del elevador presionando el botón para llamarlo en su búsqueda: - Me marcho Shaoran, voy a ver si puedo descansar un poco antes de la cena de esta noche ¿9:00 me habías dicho?- las puertas delante de él se abrían lentamente.

Shaoran asintió: - Te esperaremos en casa, yo me quedare un rato más. Ya sabes, rutina– suspiro y se despidió del ojiazul que ya ingresaba en el ascensor. Ahí fue cuando se separaron, el caso estaba abierto y el detective Hiraguizawa en la ciudad.

Camino por entre los policías que quedaban en la planta baja hasta llegar a su auto escoltado por uno de ellos, los periodistas si que podrían llegar a ser insistentes cuando se lo proponían. Respiro profundamente en el asiento de su preciado auto, la chaqueta y el celular de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto esta vez de una manera un poco más descuidada. Encendió el auto y marcho rumbo a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Y con el ruido de las llantas a través del asfalto no pudo escuchar el llamado de su celular, en la pantalla brillante aparecía unas palabras…

_"¿Preparado para jugar?"_

…

---------

…

Se miraba al espejo una y otra vez dando vueltas delante de el tratando de aceptar a su reflejo de una vez por todas. A su derecha un cama de dos plazas sostenía la montaña de vestimentas que según ella no le quedaban bien para ese día.

Bufó molesta pensando seriamente salir a comprar en menos de 5 minutos un nuevo vestido, por que justo hoy nada le quedaba bien. Odiaba esos días en que cualquier cosa que uno se ponía por más que alguna vez combinaron ahora no lo hacían.

Las cortinas de seda transparente blanca bailaban con la brisa del atardecer y recortado por el marco del ventanal se dibujaba uno de los paisajes más hermosos que se vieran, adoraba el atardecer cuando se comenzaba a vestir de negra noche y la brisa acariciaba cada rincón de la ciudad.

Decidida se saco el vestido gris claro que tenía puesto hasta ahora, frustrada se tiro sobre la pila de ropa y ahogo un grito contra ella. Los minutos pasaban y ella no levantaba la cabeza… ¿el ser humano no necesita de oxigeno para vivir?... y ahí, por falta de aire levanto la cabeza tomando de una bocanada todo el aire que le había estado faltando, por lo menos buena resistencia tenía.

Ahora sí, se levanto decidida de la cama cuando ante sus ojos surgió su salvación. Un vestido sin mangas perfecto para la temperatura de la noche, algo informal y realmente lindo. Era de una tela azul oscura, poseía un final justo debajo de sus rodillas y tenía un escote en forma de "u". Había tenido suerte para haberlo encontrado, se lo coloco al instante y se miro al espejo, ¡Genial! Había encontrado el atuendo adecuado.

Esa pieza era perfecta para ir a visitar a su mejor amiga en una cena familiar, había recibido la llamada a su celular en la empresa mientras terminaba con un papeleo de último momento.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**FLASHBACK**

**-----------**

_-¿Vendrás no es cierto Tomoyo?- Le había insistido mucho cuando hablaban por el teléfono, aunque no hubiera sido necesario por que ella jamás se negaría a visitarla a la hora que fuera necesaria. Después de todo la quería muchísimo._

_-No me lo pensaba perder, te agradezco la invitación Sakura- Dijo con una voz alegre, firmo dos papeles más que había estado leyendo durante la última hora. Listo, cerro la carpeta y le dedico por completo la atención a su amiga. _

_-Estoy preparando una cena exquisita y no quería que te la perdieras – la voz del otro lado de la línea se mostraba emocionada con miles de ideas en la mente que no dudaba llevaría a cabo a penas cortaran la comunicación._

_-¿Quieres que lleve algo?-_

_-¡Tomoyo! – la regaño con un falso enojo - Para nada, con tu presencia sobra-insistió._

_Tomoyo rió divertida, esa era su mejor amiga que ya se encontraba casada y esperando familia: - ¿Cómo va mi ahijado?- pregunto girando la silla de su escritorio para tener delante la vista del ventanal que daba a la ciudad._

_La joven al otro lado de la línea sonrió: - De maravilla, va todo en orden. El otro día me realice unos estudios, los 2 meses ½ van de maravilla me dijeron –_

_- Me alegra saberlo, trata de no hacer mucha fuerza – más que una oferta era una demanda. _

_-Me pienso portar bien, solo trata de venir un poco antes así me ayudas con la cena. Quiero que este todo perfecto, parece ser que vendrá un amigo muy querido para Shaoran, me insistió en que todo estuviera perfecto- una risa cantarina y divertida se escuchó mientras recordaba como explícitamente su esposo había insistido para que lo dejara acompañarlos a cenar._

_-No habrá problemas, estaré eso de las 8:30 ¿esta bien?- pregunto a la joven del otro lado de la línea._

_-Me parece perfecto Tomoyo, te voy dejando así comienzo con los preparativos. Hasta luego – saludo una Sakura alegre._

_-Te veo dentro de unas horas- Tomoyo colgó la comunicación y sonrió reclinándose en la silla de su oficina. Esa noche tenía una cena de negocios pero por visitar a su amiga pospondría todo, en especial cuando la anfitriona sería Sakura. _

**-----------**

**END FLASHBACK**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Se miro al espejo una vez se coloco los últimos accesorios y su rostro apareció pintado delicadamente. Se había sujetado el cabello dejando varios mechones sueltos para darle una apariencia más juvenil, pulseras en su brazo derecho y un delicado reloj en su mano izquierda, todo en plata igual a la gargantilla que traía en su cuello haciéndolo lucir aún más frágil de lo que ya aparentaba. De él colgaba una hermosa pluma que parecía casi real.

Estaba lista para ir a la casa de Sakura, suspiro… se conocían desde tan pequeñas y ahora… Su mejor amiga estaba casada con un hombre apuesto que la amaba incondicionalmente, al cual ella había apoyado incluso hasta para declarársele a su amiga. Hacían una pareja hermosísima, y tenía pruebas de ello por toda su habitación grabadas en fotografías que ella misma había tomado, escenas que en su vida significaron muchísimo.

Shaoran Li había sido el afortunado hombre que había desposado a Sakura Kinomoto en la misma pequeña ciudad en la que se encontraban ahora: la bella y tranquila Tomoeda.

-Bien, es hora de partir- dijo mientras consultaba con el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Se encamino lentamente hasta estar en la puerta principal de su hogar. Se detuvo unos segundos, la luna comenzaba a salir y tenía una apariencia magnifica que iluminaba el jardín haciendo brillar a las hermosas flores que ahí vivían. El hogar donde nació y se crío… nada reemplazaría eso.

La reja de la entrada se abrió cuando su auto abandono la propiedad, conduciría hasta la casa de Sakura con la sonrisa más radiante que tenía…

Por suerte las calles de Tomoeda eran tranquilas, le daba la posibilidad de viajar a un ritmo lento y admirar las calles revestidas de luces suaves. El viento de la noche era una maravilla, adoraba la brecha que se formaba cuando la floreada primavera le cedía su lugar al cálido verano…aspiro profundamente y se dejo envolver con la magia de la noche.

El auto marcho por el asfalto hasta introducirse por una pequeña calle que la condujo a la casa de su amiga, pronto estaciono delante del cálido hogar. Bajo de su carro cerrando las puertas y mirando por sobre el techo el hogar delante de ella, rió divertida cuando pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos desde adentro.

Era una morada lo suficientemente grande para albergar tres cuartos, un espacioso living, una cocina, un enorme patio trasero en lo que había insistido firmemente la joven de mirada esmeralda, dos baños y un pequeño descanso afuera para recibir a sus invitados cuando lloviera…

Se acomodo un poco el vestido que traía puesto y saco de la parte de atrás una bolsa, encaminándose al poco rato a la casa. Estaba llegando en tiempo según su reloj. En el pórtico de la casa toco timbre escuchando desde adentro a una Sakura gritar que ella atendería, asegurándole a su compañero que sería Tomoyo.

-Hola… ¡TOMOYO!- gritó cuando la puerta se abrió y rebelo a una Sakura encantadora, ella al verla abrazó efusivamente a la joven de mirada amatista.

-A mi también me da alegría verte Sakura- sonrió Tomoyo devolviéndole el abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-Pasa, estas como en tu casa- dijo la castaña mientras le ofrecía un par de pantuflas para que caminara cómoda por la casa. Tomoyo se dejo envolver por un exquisito aroma que provenía de la cocina, y observo atenta la decoración del living cuando ingreso en él; aún cuando ya lo conocía de pies a cabeza, le agradaba notar los nuevos detalles que su amiga le había agregado, era muy observadora.

Tomoyo: -Huele delicioso- sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojo: - Gracias, no sabía que preparar honestamente así que me incline a las pastas – dijo un poco nerviosa.

Tomoyo la miro y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo: - De seguro serán una delicia – Deposito sobre un sillón individual su cartera y la bolsa que traía con ella. Se giro a su amiga y tomándola de ambas manos las levanto para admirar totalmente enternecida la panza de ella como si ya tuviera el tamaño de una mujer embarazada de 8 meses – Tendrás al hijo más hermoso de todos – rió – y será igualmente acosado por todas las chicas de su escuela – Sakura se escandalizo pensando en una persecución donde su hijo podría llegar a ser la liebre. Tomoyo estaba empeñada y apostaba a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto que el ser que se estaba gestando en la panza de su amiga era un hermoso y encantador jovencito.

Sakura: - Que cosas dices Tomoyo –

La joven de mirada amatista se acercó y miro el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a gestarse dentro de su mejor amiga, ya llevaba un total de 2 meses 1/2: - ¿Y donde esta ese irresponsable padre? –

-Justo detrás de ti –Tomoyo saltó desprevenida en su lugar. Shaoran formulo una sonrisa en sus labios divertido mientras Sakura reía en su lugar.

Tomoyo bufo por un enojo totalmente falso: - Si sigues así mataras a tu madrina de un infarto –

Shaoran: - ¿Una madrina que habla mal a mis espaldas? – Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos fijamente sin cambiar sus expresiones hasta que de un momento a otro comenzaron a reírse.

Tomoyo: - Hola a ti también Shaoran – un abrazo entre ambos vino a continuación.

Sakura: - Me alegra que hayas llegado temprano Tomoyo-

Tomoyo: - No me poda negar a tu petición, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? –

Sakura tomo de la mano a su amiga y mientras la conducía rumbo a la cocina le dijo a su esposo: - ¿Podrías atender cuando llegue Eriol? – Pregunto viendo como su esposo asentía sonriente desde el living y ella le mando un beso por el aire – gracias amor, Tomoyo y yo necesitamos un poco de tiempo, cosa de mujeres – Una vez dentro de la cocina sentó a la joven de mirada amatista en un banco cercano a la mesada de la habitación.

Tomoyo río: - ¿Y todo esto por que? - pregunto.

Sakura sonrió: - Quiero ponerte al tanto de todo. Verás, esta noche Shaoran ha invitado a un amigo suyo, un amigo muy cercano que llego ayer de Inglaterra –

- ¿Es ingles? – La castaña asintió.

-Exacto, es un colega muy famoso… Eriol Hiraguizawa –nombre como si tan solo eso bastara para reconocerlo, aunque era así.

-¡Ah! El famoso detective – Tomoyo sonrió divertida – lo conozco, no personalmente pero si por su fama -

-Bien… quería preguntarte si no te molesta su presencia, temía que te negaras a venir – susurró nerviosa. Pero la joven de ojos amatistas sonrió y tomo entre sus manos una mano de Sakura y con voz suave le respondió.

-Sabes que no haría eso, ¿hace cuanto me conoces? ¡Vamos Sakura! Estoy encantada cada vez que nos juntamos, tú sabes que con todo esto del trabajo… - suspiro cansada.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo eso? – preguntó acercando un banco hasta quedar frente a su amiga para escuchar todo atentamente.

-Como siempre- sonrió – verás el ultimo desfile fue un éxito total en Francia es por eso que me he permitido retrasar un poco el próximo desfile –

-Realmente fue precioso, Tomo-chan- ese apodo que le había colocado su amiga era muy tierno cuando lo decía, la hacía verse como una hermanita menor dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor – lastima que no pude asistir –

Tomoyo la miro sonriente: - ¡Oh Sakura! No tienes por que ponerte así, me alegro mucho enterarme que estabas esperando un hijo, ahí te hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa – rió divertida.

La nueva línea que había salido al mercado no hace menos de 1 mes había sido un gran encabezado en los periódicos nacionales por el suceso que realizó Tomoyo Daidouji por sorpresa. La joven de mirada amatista era conocida como la mejor diseñadora del mundo en la actualidad. Sus diseños habían ya recorrido el globo entero y ahora presentaba su segunda línea, estaba contenta del éxito que había conseguido. Esta nueva línea tenía como fin recorrer el mundo como su antecesora, y el éxito ya tan grande que tenía lo había conseguido tan solo a los dos países que había visitado: Fracia y Italia; con las ciudades más conocidas como puntos principales para el realizamiento de los desfiles; esto daba un pronostico muy favorable y el favoritismo de los inversionistas para apostar en esta empresa.

La gira ahora se presentaba en tan solo París lo que le permitía a Tomoyo tomarse unas mini-vacaciones. Pero también tenía que admitir que cuando Sakura le había informado que no podría asistir al desfile de su amiga junto con Shaoran (puesto que ella les había enviado pasajes de ida y vuelta para que pudieran acompañarla) se había puerto tan contenta que en medio del desfile había hecho el anuncio más inesperado de todos, la sorpresa que le había valido gran parte del éxito…

**-----------------------------------------------------**-

_Había subido al escenario con un micrófono y envuelta en un diseño exclusivo que ella misma había diseñado para esa noche, sonrió al público que la recibió con una ovación no bien fue dicho su nombre por los parlantes…_

_-Quisiera antes que nada agradecerles su presencia en mi desfile, las hermosas jóvenes y los apuestos muchachos que están detrás de mí han hecho un trabajo maravilloso haciendo lucir aún más encantadores mis diseños… así que pido un aplauso enorme para ellos-_

_El público había vuelto a aplaudir mientras algunos de los mejores modelos sonreían azorados por ese sorpresivo reconocimiento de su trabajo._

_-Ahora y antes que nada les pido se queden unos minutos más para una sorpresa que tengo preparada. Esto no estaba planeado y cuando mi asistentes se enteraron prometieron colocar mi cabeza en la horca- unas risas por parte del público – pero me sentiría muy halagada si asisten a esta pequeña sorpresa que prepare para mi mejor amiga que minutos antes de comenzar el desfile me llamo para avisarme que sería madre, es por eso que esto se lo dedico a ella – _

_El publico cuchicheaba preguntándose que podría ser esto que tenía preparado la famosa diseñadora. Asistir a un desfile donde la actual famosa diseñadora ofrecería un evento sorpresa sería asegurarse estar en la lista de los más afortunados. _

_Los modelos más famosos que sonreían sobre la pasarela se comenzaron a colocar a los lados permitiendo ver claramente la entrada al final de aquel "escenario". Una música divertida comenzó a sonar, movida y hasta casi graciosa; del final de la pasarela se asomo una pequeña cabeza castaña clara con unos ojos verde claro tan tiernos que la mitad de las mujeres suspiraron enternecidas. _

_Esta cabeza pronto demostró tener un cuerpo pequeño que prácticamente le adjudico la edad de solo 3 años, venía sujetado de la mano de una joven mujer que muchos reconocieron como la actriz…_

_"Y aquí tenemos a Patricia O'neills con su adorable hijo Martín, quienes nos muestras un diseño de embarazada en…"_

_Y así continuó la descripción del atuendo de la actriz de novelas románticas a cargo de la mismísima Tomoyo. Muchas personas del público se sorprendieron al verla tomada de la mano de una criatura tan encantadora y cargando dentro suyo el fruto del amor con su esposo. Desfilo por la pasarela con la sonrisa más radiante que una mujer puede tener, la de una madre enamorada de la vida. _

_"Muchas gracias Patricia, suerte con el pequeño de 5 meses" a medida que se retiraba de la pasarela luciendo un conjunto en tonos blancos con detalles celestes para que la futura madre pueda caminar con movimientos libres, el público aplaudió sorprendido imaginándose la presencia de ella sola pero no duro mucho la ovación hacía la actriz por que Tomoyo continuó…_

_"Y aquí viene ahora la futura madre de 2 elegantes hijos y una preciosura encamino que no tardara en llegar, a solo un mes de enorgullecerse de tener 3 hijos; Katie Bonnes con ustedes"_

_Por la pasarela iba caminando con paso tranquilo una famosa empresaria de cosméticos vistiendo un jardinero de tela parecida al jean con un aire casual como si saliera a pasear al parque. A cada lado había dos chicos de 8 y 13 años vestidos con ropa deportiva sonriendo a todos y comportándose como guardaespaldas de su madre, poseían una cabellera rebelde castaña oscura y unos ojos marrones impresionantemente profundos. Pronto retomaron la vuelta luego de una sesión de fotos y Tomoyo sonrió…_

_"Gracias Katie. Ahora una de nuestras más recientes madres, Camila Gregory" _

_Todos se sorprendieron al descubrir que una de las modelos más lindas reconocidas recientemente a nivel mundial estaba esperando un hijo. Salió y caminando por la pasarela lucía un diseño sencillo para salir en la noche de una exquisitez divina, sus mejillas sonrojadas daban a entender que la decisión de desfilar había sido muy reciente. Estaba orgullosa de su futura familia y no le importaba gritarla a los cuatro vientos. _

_"Nuestra más reciente modelo luce…" una breve reseña del diseño hecho personalmente y revisado rápidamente, tenía que tener listo todo rápido si quería presentarlo en este desfile como obsequio para Sakura. Sonrió anunciando a la próxima orgullosa madre. _

_Así pasaron varias mujeres de diferentes meses de gestación mostrándole al mundo que la mujer alcanzaba el pico de su belleza femenina cuando engendraba dentro suyo una nueva vida…_

_"Y ahí tenemos a las futuras madres –muchas mujeres no solo estaban embarazadas sino que ya habían dado a luz a hermosos hijos – quiero que les den un fuerte aplauso por favor" Y ahí fue cuando el salón donde se organizaba profirió un estruendo de aplausos para ellas. _

_A la mañana siguiente en los diarios la primera plana había sido ocupada por el desfile de Tomoyo llevándola a un éxito total, inversionistas ya apostaban para la siguiente línea de ropa mientras que los compradores peleaban con uñas y dientes por algún diseño de la colección. Estaba contenta por que había sido un éxito total, y los diarios no pudieron evitar subrayar la participación de las famosas mujeres en el desfile. _

_"… la famosa diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji nos sorprendió nuevamente…" había comenzó el diario "… esta vez cuando se realizo la primer presentación de su nueva línea obsequio según sus palabras, a una amiga muy especial para ella, el evento final sorpresa del desfile, que consistió en una muestra de ropa para embarazas que variaba desde ropa informal hasta un vestido de casamiento. Decididamente tiene comiendo de la mano a todos los inversionistas…" _

_Y así seguía el diario alabando el desempeño de las modelos y su buen gusto con la nueva línea. Había vuelto a su hogar contenta con los resultados._

-**-----------------------------------------------------**

Sakura se sintió sonrojar: - No tenías por que haber hecho todo eso –

Tomoyo: - Eres mi mejor amiga y soy la futura madrina de esa criatura tan hermosa, merezco malcriarte un poco – le guiño un ojo en sentido cómplice.

Sakura: - ¿Pero tenías que obsequiarme tanta ropa? – pregunto, cuando había vuelto del desfile y mientras ella la había ido a recibir al aeropuerto se vio de pronto aplastada por miles de cajas en las cuales según su amiga eran las primeras ediciones de sus diseños puesto que no había podido quedarse con los originales… todo sea por el próximo desfile rió divertida.

Tomoyo: - Te lo merecías – Ambas se miraron unos segundos y se sonrieron. Eso era estar en casa…

…

---------

…

Shaoran colocó la última copa sobre la mesa y miro orgulloso el trabajo que había hecho. Cuatro lugares predispuestos para sus dos amigos, su esposa y él. De pronto a sus oídos llego la risa de la mujer con la que unió su vida, que canto más precioso era ese pero no solo Sakura estaba riendo, también lo hacía Tomoyo y eso lo alegro doblemente. La joven de mirada amatista era muy preciada para él, a la cual a dejo llamarlo por su nombre a causa de ese gran aprecio que tiene y el cual solo muy pocas mujeres lo pueden usar. La madrina de su boda, la tía de su futuro hijo.

Miro el reloj colgado sobre una de las paredes, ya debía de estar por llegar el último invitado de la lista. Acomodo su cabellera rebelde y suspiro frustrado al no poder hacer ni el mínimo avance en dominarla.

-Ya falta poco- miro nuevamente la mesa y después la puerta de la cocina por donde habían desparecido las chicas. Ya no se escuchaba la risa de ellas pero no dudaba que se la estuvieran pasando muy bien. De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa, suponía que era él.

De la cocina asomo una mirada esmeralda con una sonrisa amplia: - ¿Atiendes?-

Shaoran: -Claro, solo traten de dejarnos algo para cenar ustedes dos- dijo encaminándose a la puerta de su hogar con una sonrisa en los labios. En el pórtico de la casa se encontraba un joven de mirada azul y cabellera oscura vestido con un elegante pantalón negro y una camisa blanca junto a una chaqueta larga negra.

Eriol le sonrió a la figura que lo recibió cuando abrieron la puerta: - Buenas noches, Shaoran-

Shaoran estrecho una amigable mano: - Buenos noches a ti también Eriol, pero vamos! Entra a la casa – Ambos ingresaron a un cómodo living luego de que el ojiazul admirara la calidez que emanaba de la casa.

Eriol: - Mmmm… aquí dentro huele delicioso – apunto oliendo un exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina.

Shaoran: - Tienes un buen olfato amigo, Sakura y Tomoyo se encuentran ahora en la cocina engañándome con la idea de que están preparando los últimos detalles de la cena-

Eriol sonrió divertido: - Ya veo, pero puedo preguntar si la señorita Tomoyo es la de que tanto me ha hablado Sakura –

Shaoran asintió: - Exacto, se me había olvidado por completo que tú aún no conoces a Tomoyo- le ofreció sentarse en el cómodo sofá de la estancia. Ambos se acomodaron ahí retomando la charla – Es sorprendente que aún la conozcas, pero conociendo de lo que trabajan uno vería lo ocupados que están –

Eriol: - ¿Y ella a que se dedica? –

Shaoran: - ¿Conoces a Daidouji? – El ojiazul asintió, como si no fuera a conocerla ¡Quién no la conocía! Era una de las diseñadoras de moda más exitosas que había hoy en día, todo el mundo quería tener aunque sea un diseño hecho por ella. Rió divertido atando cabos al instante.

Eriol: - ¿Así que la tan afamada señorita Tomoyo es la gran diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji?-

Shaoran asintió – No lo puedo creer, recién hoy formalmente se conocerán –

Eriol se encogió de hombros: - Supongo que el destino así lo quiso – platicaron de algunas trivialidades envolviéndose con la calidez del ambiente durante un rato hasta que Shaoran sonrió.

Shaoran: - Damiselas, podrían ser más educadas y saludar a mi amigo – Eriol sonrió divertido, así era el castaño. Sakura salio con paso lento hacía los caballeros seguidos de lo que Eriol pensó, un ángel. Aquella joven que venía acompañando a Sakura era la reencarnación de la belleza y sin poder evitarlo su mirada marina se concentro en ella. Era una señorita que emanaba respeto y belleza al mismo tiempo invitando a mirarla.

Tomoyo sonrió: - Muy buenas noches Hiraguizawa– una inclinación al joven ingles como saludo.

Eriol quien se había levantado del cómodo sillón escabullo sus manos hasta tomar una de aquella piel de porcelana y depositar un beso sobre ella: - Buenas noches a usted también señorita Daidouji –

Tomoyo: - Veo que me han presentado –

Eriol: - Así es, me parecía una falta de respeto que usted conozca mi identidad y yo no la suya. Pero preferiría que me llamara Eriol, me hace sentir en el trabajo llamándome por mi apellido, además no estoy tan viejo -

Tomoyo: - Encantada entonces, Eriol mi nombre es Tomoyo – sonrió.

Eriol: - El placer es mío, señorita Tomoyo-

Sakura: - Como veo que ya se conocen, por que no pasan a la mesa mientras traigo la cena. De seguro ya deben tener hambre, prepare algo sencillo –

Eriol: - Sabrá delicioso- aseguro el ojiazul dejando pasar a la joven de cabellos largos invitándola a sentarse a su lado en la mesa. Ya la charla comenzó entre aquel grupo de jóvenes…

…

---------

…

Suspiro por enésima vez tecleando sin sentido las letras del teclado perteneciente a su computadora. ¡Por dios! Estaba más que aburrido, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Miro alrededor todo el ambiente que lo rodeaba, estaba arto.

-Vaya manera de pasar la noche- sonrió divertido, cerro los ojos inclinándose en la silla con el rostro hacía el cielo en una suplica silenciosa de algo que cambiara esa situación. Ya había realizado todo el trabajo que le habían pedido, no podía creer todavía que fuera algo tan sencillo, aunque debía reconocer que para cualquier novato hubiera sido difícil.

Varias barreras y algunos muros de fuego se interpusieron entre él y la información… tsk tsk rsk, eso no se le hace a _Yue_…Y con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción apago el sistema de la maquina, hoy por la noche le tendría una sorpresa bastante agradable…

…

---------

…

-Sakura debemos admitir que ha sido una cena exquisita- Tomoyo había disfrutado la deliciosa comida, y no podía evitar felicitar a la cheff.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas se sonrojo levemente: - No es para tanto- susurro mirando su plato vació.

Eriol sonrió desde su asiento: - Debo apoyar las palabras de aquí mi nueva amiga – esa noche había resultado llena de sorpresas y una nueva adición a sus amistades. Tomoyo asintió contenta de tener respaldo.

Sakura: - Gracias – Sonrió a sus invitados y al poco rato estaban sentados en los sillones disfrutando de una buena taza de te o café dependiendo de los gustos de cada uno y animados a introducirse en una nueva charla amena, el tiempo seguía deslizándose con una velocidad asombrosa.

…

---------

…

Acaricio la joya entre sus manos, temía… por primera vez en su vida el miedo asechaba cada rincón oscuro de la habitación y podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su piel. Envolvió con fuerza la joya entre sus manos y las volvió a separar únicamente para dejarse hechizar con la belleza negra de ella. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí… con él… mucho menos con él. Además… ¿quién sospecharía de su persona?...

Pero, por alguna razón, sabía que lo estaba buscando y cuando lo encontrará solo tendría que optar: Luchar o Renunciar…Tenía tiempo para pensar

-Esta noche eres solo mía- susurró con devoción mirando la joya; su debilidad, su aire, su joya. De nadie más, así lo sentenció su ser.

…

---------

…

Tomoyo alisó su vestido nuevamente mientras amablemente le era colocado sobre sus hombros el abrigo que había traído para esa noche. No se había imaginado que se retrasaría tanto ese día para regresar a su hogar, igual no se arrepentía por que la había pasado muy bien. Aunque de seguro él todavía la estaría esperando.

Shaoran: - Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la noche- el castaño saluda con estrecho apretón de manos a su colega amigo mientras este le devolvía el gesto. En la mañana se volverían a ver, pero en condición de detectives.

Tomoyo: - Me he divertido muchísimo, muchas gracias por invitarme- Saludo efusivamente tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran, y se giro a mirar al ojiazul – No se donde vives, pero tengo el auto ¿te puedo alcanzar a algún sitio? – pregunto cortésmente con un rostro angelical.

Eriol asintió: - Si no es mucha molestia, apuesto a que sino mañana amanecería en alguna calle durmiendo cómodamente sobre la cera – Saludo a los dueños de la casa y siguió a la joven de cabellera gris oscura hacía un auto bastante apetecible de comprar si se tuviera el dinero suficiente. Shaoran y Sakura vieron partir a sus dos amistades perdiéndose en las calles iluminadas por los faroles, una noche calida de verano.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas rodeo con sus manos su vientre, su mirada brillo instantáneamente. Shaoran que siguió los pasos de su esposa sonrió con una ternura que solo sus más allegados seres conocían de él. Y envolvió con una de sus manos una de las delicadas manos de ella, sintiendo la cuna de su hijo.

-Será la creación más hermosa que vea nacer- Suspiro – la prueba irrefutable de nuestro amor – Shaoran se había dejado llevar por el hermoso clima de la noche y la calidez que desprendía su esposa. Sakura sonrió y se dejo arrullar por las palabras de aquel con el que compartía su vida, lo amaba… lo amaba a cada instante aún más.

Sakura susurro: - Te amo – a lo que el castaño respondió con igual voz baja las mismas palabras como una promesa de años interminables, como una caricia y envolviéndola en sus brazos le demostró con un beso todo el amor que sentía, quería arrebatarle el alma que entregó durante el casamiento… quería robarle el alma como ella lo había hecho desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas sonrió internamente mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, el beso simbolizaba el latir unísono de sus corazones… se pertenecían mutuamente, eran uno…

…

---------

…

Eriol desvió su vista hacía el interior del auto, se había maravillado con recorrer nuevamente las calles de su ciudad pero ahora lo que más deseaba era su cómoda cama olvidada en la habitación de su casa. Revisó el bolsillo de su campera negra de cuero sintiendo el frío metal de las llaves en la palma de su mano, su seguro a dormir placidamente esa noche.

Tomoyo sonrió mirando siempre al frente del camino, estaba cansada pero no lo suficiente para cabecear como su copiloto de esa noche. Se había reído internamente durante un buen rato cuando se le fue comunicado el nombre del hombre con el que compartiría la mesa esa noche ¡la ironía de la vida! Grito su mente.

-Te ves muy cansado, dime donde vives que encantada te despertare cuando lleguemos- Se había detenido en una luz roja esperando el permiso para continuar, la brisa fresca de la noche se colaba por las ventanillas del auto abiertas mientras un Eriol se mostraba pasivo en su asiento.

-No te preocupes, no me permitiría perder la compañía de una hermosa mujer como tú-

Tomoyo suspiro, pensaba que era diferente a los demás hombres: - Me halaga tu comentario sobre mí –

Eriol se reclino en el asiento y cerro los ojos mientras sonreía confiado: - No te engañes Tomoyo, no solo hablo de tu belleza física esta noche me has demostrado que la belleza viene acompañada de una gran inteligencia y dulzura –

Dobló en una esquina sujetando firmemente el volante de su auto y dijo: - Touché – y tanto ella como su acompañante no pudieron evitar reír suavemente. Faltaba poco para que el recorrido terminara y poco a poco fue divisible la dirección a la cual el joven ojiazul se dirigía: Su hogar.

Eriol: - Aquí – señalo unos metros delante desde donde las paredes solo dejaban ver las copas de varios árboles. La joven de mirada amatista estaciono el auto frente a unas rejas negras pero con el motor en marcha, su curiosidad pudo más que ella e inclinándose levemente observo el interior que las rejas dejaban ver. No podía evitar golpearse mentalmente debido a que no había reconocido la calle cuando el copiloto se la había dado, como no reconocer la mansión ante la cual estaba detenida. De una arquitectura un poco gótica pero extremadamente bella que invitaba a detenerse para admirarla. Sobria pero además interesante, los jardines siempre habían sido cuidados cuando de vez en cuando pasaba, pero jamás se había enterado que estaba a la venta.

-¿Te sorprende donde vivo?-

Tomoyo asintió: - Claro, no me imaginaba que vivieras acá – la sinceridad en sus labios ante todo.

Eriol rió divertido: - Esta casa la compre hace unos años pero por los estudios y el trabajo había vivido en la ciudad, pero como ves ya no soporte más el bullicio. Prefiero vivir aquí, me resulta más relajante – La piloto del auto asintió dándole total verdad, ella había pasado por lo mismo – Bien, esta es mi parada. Lastimosamente debo abandonar tu confortable compañía, creéme que se me ha hecho muy corto el viaje – El ojiazul abrió la puerta de su lado y descendió mientras Tomoyo lo despedía.

Eriol: - Cuando gustes, estaré encantado de recibirte en mi humilde morada – le guiño un ojo – que duermas bien Tomoyo – abrió las rejas de su hogar dispuesto a abandonarse al sueño en cuando su piel sintiera la seda de las sábanas.

Tomoyo sonrió: - Nos veremos Eriol – saludo con la mano desde el auto poniéndose en marcha. La mansión Hiraguizawa quedo atrás rápidamente y una luz roja detuvo su camino. La sonrisa cálida que tenían sus labios pronto se volvió traviesa y sus ojos amatistas brillaron a la luz de uno de los faroles de la calle – Nos veremos más pronto de lo que cree detective Hiraguizawa – El lujoso auto arrancó dejando atrás una estela de polvo y la promesa de un próximo encuentro.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? O.oUUUUUUU porfis!!! Digan algo o me mataran de la intriga -.-U sinceramente ahora va todo DEMASIADO tranquilo para mi gusto ya verán lo que les tengo preparado, fanáticos espero no decepcionarlos.

Una cosa quiero aclarar, TODO el mundo considera a BLACK un hombre XD jajajaja vaya sorpresa les tengo preparada (6)

En fin, por ahora solo era la introducción de los personajes más importantes de mi ff a su vida jajajaja espero haya valido la pena, habrá más aclaraciones a medida que se desarrolle la historia, pero lamentablemente no prometo que serán largos los capítulos (el público salta de la alegría) o.oU ok entendí el mensaje :p jejeje

**DiAmOnD:** 3 Amita, usted puede!!

T.T siempre echándome porras, ¡QUE BONITA! O por eso eres mi encanto preferido para abrazar jajajaja. Estoy emocionada para que lean lo que tengo planeado, espero de veras le guste como se va a desarrollando la trama sino cualquier cosa saben que soy abierta a recibir criticas constructivas.

Eso sí y antes que me olvide, habrá de todo un poco en el ff incluso YAOI xD no pregunten por que ahora mi mente se ha hecho amante pero bueno no lo pienso no poner en mi ff, la pareja elegida supongo que adivinaran quienes son digo, no serán ni ERIOL/SHAORAN xD jajajaja con decirles que ya les tengo LEMON o un intento de el en el segundo chap. xD jajajaja. ¿Me falto decirles algo guardiana?

**DiAmOnD**: 3 nop.

Entonces ahora pasamos a la sección de R/R ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! o han sido tan buenos que me han dejado un total de 8 R/R por el prólogo, espero tenga tan buena o mejor aceptación este chap. jajaja no creo que sea tan largo como hubiera querido pero por ahora este chap. Para mi será solo un puente para que conozcan un poco como se da la situación acá, ósea todo transcurre entre TOKIO, la ciudad, y TOMOEDA ¿me explico? Serán dos cosas muy diferentes.

¡AH! Antes, ¿les gusto la situación de que Shaoran y Sakura estén casados? :p ya me parecía que se merecían felicidad en el primer chap. eso si quieren alguna escena en especial o pedidos solo dejen un R/R o mandenme un mail.

**¡AHORA LOS R/R!**

Primero y antes que nada, arigato a todos aquellos que dispusieron de unos minutos y me dejaron un apoyo :p arigato!

**_Sakurayshaoran-4ever_**: ¡Hi! Tú has sido mi primer R/R T.T que emoción, arigato de veras. Bueno, con respecto a actualizar pronto, ¿esta bien así? xD conste que te tuve muy presente, sino este chap. tendría que subirlo a fin de año por que hoy en la tarde tengo examen jajaja y tendría que estar estudiando P jejeje. En fin, gracias por los halagos y cuento contigo en este chap! por cierto ) muy buen ff.

**_serenity-princess_** Arigato por el R/R jajaja si no fuera por ti creéme que me hubiera olvidado de aclarar las parejas, ¡me salvaste! Pensé que ya lo había hecho :P jejeje, bueno por las dudas y esto es un secreto por que solo aclare dos parejas T/E – S/S – T/Y ¿te das idea? Si quieres alguna pareja más :P dime y veremos que hacer jajajaja. Aun todavía no me decido una para Mei supongo que tendré que inventarle una :P

**_Dark Sora_**: ¡NIHAO! Muy bien hecho, Tomoyo es la ladrona pero imaginate que con los pocos robos que ha hecho ya tiene fama, digo robarle a millonarios xD en la que se ha metido esta niña. Eriol ya ha salido en este chap. y ya ves que es nada más y nada menos que el detective rebelde de la serie xD era algo que se esperaba pero sino no me saldría la pareja T/E ;) tu me entiendes. ¡MATTA NE!

**_Korishiteru_**: ¡AMIGA! Que bueno es volverte a ver, ¿Dónde habías estado metida? Yo por ahí detrás de la pila de hojas de historia doblando por la de ingles y cruzando entre medio de la de química y física xD por ahí cerquita jajajaja. ¡ARIGATO! me alegro saber que leíste mi ff, y sobre lo de Eriol me resta decir: que bueno que no soy la única xD. ¡I see you later! (tengo examen de ingles -.-U dentro de 4 horas)

**_Ireth Isilra_**: ¡Moshi Moshi! ) que bueno que te haya gustado el ff, espero saber pronto de ti por estos rumbos.

**_Ayin_**: Que bueno es verte por estos rumbos, continuar el ff lo voy a continuar xD acá tienes el primer chap. espero te guste, con respecto a los otros solo me resta decir que me voy a tomar un poquitito de descanso, puesto que recién termine los estudios :p sio, aunque suene imposible xD pero bueno, por ahora le dedicaré un poco de atención a este ¡pero no preocupéis! (lectores: ® quien se preocupa?) -.-U ya me imaginaba esa respuesta, xD lo decía por que no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis creaciones a su suerte o ¡whe! Nos vemos pronto!

**_Null_**: ¡Hi! Arigato por el R/R y que puedo decir ¡ES VERDAD! xD jajaja siempre Tomoyo resulta ser delicada y débil, ¡incluso yo caí en la trampa! Pero como ves ¡GIRL POWER! xD se me vino a la mente un día y aquí esta el resultado ¿Qué opinas? Bueno sobre la relación de ambo te cuento que cuando Tomoyo odia a todo hombre que se cree superior por ser solo homrbe, en resumen: machismo. Pero a pesar de eso cuando no esta disfrazada de ladrona ella se comportara educadamente y esconderá esos instintos xD bien profesional la chica. Aunque siempre hay excepciones a la regla, por que Eriol no es ningún machista y eso hay que hacérselo entender a Tomoyo xD lo que me espera. ¡Nos vemos!

**_SerleenaEd_**: ¡COMPATRIOTA! xD al fin alguien que me apoya para escribir todo lo que quiero xD ya verán ya verán (6) muajajaja ¿Qué no me libare de ti? ¡Olvídalo! Estas invitada cada vez que suba un chap. al contrario, me encantaría saber más seguido de ti, cuando gustes eres bienvenida pásate por el msn y hablamos xD pobre de los que no les guste Eriol sio, se que Eriol ya es de por sí sexy, guapo, inteligente, misterioso… "ejem" me emocione xD pero es que es eso y mucho más, ahora Tomoyo tendrá más habilidad y dejara de ser la tranquila pobre de los hombres.

Ahora sí, una vez que hemos respondido todos los R/R ;; que emoción, arigato a todas/os :D pronto nos veremos con el chap. 2 espero tanto apoyo como ahora, no saben que bien es que le suban el animo a una escritora por que a veces pensamos que no gustan nuestros ff y perdemos la inspiración ;) así que sean buenitas y sigan apoyando esta historia ¡MATTA NE! D

**DiAmOnD:** :3 chio, nos veremos pronto ¡bye bye's!


	3. Black Crab

_…:Swallow your pride:…_

* * *

**Autora: Light Angel / Hikari No Tenshi / Angel de Luz**

**Serie: Sakura Card Captor**

**Rating: R Por lo que pronto vendra -.-Uespero no me cancelen**

**Declarimer: Personajes creados T.T por CLAMP, los míos salieron de mi mente loka :P**

* * *

Capitulo 2; **_Cangrejo Negro_**

Tomo el celular entre sus manos sujetándolo con una fuerza moderada para que no se resbalara durante el trayecto que estaba haciendo a pie, corriendo más precisamente. Noche de cuarto creciente y un callejón oscuro le hacían motivar a uno la adrenalina hasta limites insospechados. Río con ganas imaginándose la burla que de seguro le estaría haciendo _Black_, hacía 5 días desde su último atraco y empresas Mers ahora poseían una dueña bastante desolada por la ausencia de su gema… mujeres… suspiro con pesadez imaginándose el estado en el que se encontraría.

Se detuvo un segundo en medio de una intersección de callejones con la respiración agitada filtrándose por su boca, miro hacía el cielo cubierto del manto negro… ¡AHÍ! Sobre su cabeza una ágil figura negra salto al parecer sin miedo a los metros que se extendía debajo de suyo.

Eres mío- susurró con emoción. Sus ojos azules brillaron con decisión, a medida que el cuerpo se trepaba por unas escaleras metálicas de emergencia, el celular lo había guardado en un bolsillo trasero para comodidad. En segundos se encontraba en la azotea del edificio y corrió su vista buscando a toda velocidad el ágil cuerpo de su oponente.

El solo lo estaba cazando, como una pantera negra busca a su presa durante la noche. La policía había quedado desorientada en el lugar del crimen ya rendidos, solo él y el mejor ladrón que hasta ahora había conocido…

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

Se escuchó por toda la habitación el golpe seco de un puño contra el sofisticado teclado que pertenecía a la policía de Tokio, dos veces y una delante de sus narices ¡el colmo! Ese fue el pensamiento del Jefe de la estación que miraba con furia una de las tantas pantallas que decoraban en su completa extensión la pared enfrente de él.

Varios monitores mostraban diferentes sectores de la galería de arte, la policía había pedido explícitamente que se les cediera una de las salas de la galería que estaría clausurada por el tiempo necesario para atrapar al bandido. Ahora la sala habitualmente orgullosa de mostrar la selección "_manster_", familia que había cedido una porción de su vasta colección antiquísima de arte al museo, se encontraba albergando una selección de tecnología ultra moderna de la que disponía la policía de Tokio.

El jefe, llamado obligatoriamente así por todos, estaba hecho una furia dispuesto en cualquier momento de: - ¡MANGA DE INCOPETENES! – gritar.

Jefe…- había tratado de decirle a su superior un pequeño detalle.

¡QUE!- grito levantándose de golpe de la silla donde estaba ubicado mientras esta caía hacía atrás sin ninguna delicadeza. El policía que había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y valor para enfrentarse al terrible temperamento de Kanzo, jefe de la estación de policía de Tokio, pero ahora estaba dubitativo en preguntarle los nuevos movimientos que deberían llevar a cabo.

En una pared recargada se encontraba uno de los mejores detectives a nivel mundial debatiéndose en mantenerse al margen de todo o carcajearse abiertamente de la burla hecha hacía ellos por un ladrón, uno de los mejores que hasta ahora había conocido. Se lamentaba que Shaoran no estuviera ahí para presenciar todo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de esa sala ambientada por la tecnología, por lo menos su amigo le hubiera dado un cerebro inteligente y una opinión profesional a esta situación. Suspiro y vio como seguirían las nuevas ordenes del Jefe.

Señor- había hablado el pobre policía bajo el mando de Kanzo- ¿las nuevas ordenes? – pregunto queriendo saber como debía organizar la nueva formación para detener a un bandido que estaba escapando entre las manos de los policías colocados estratégicamente en el museo. Ninguno parecía ser el indicado para detenerlo…

Preparen la primera barricada, las salidas serán selladas, nadie entra nadie sale ¿entendido?- su voz imperiosa no se hizo replicar y enseguida los pocos policías, en su mayoría encargados de alguna división había partido rumbo para avisar las nuevas ordenes. Eriol Hiraguizawa, reconocido detective, estaba intrigado sobre el nuevo camino que estaban tomando las cosas; no tenía preocupación por el desempeño que realizaría el escuadrón sino por como este ladrón escondido bajo el nombre de Black se las apañaría para escapar¿la joya? Un simple bien material.

Kanzo realizó un movimiento circular en sus sienes para tranquilizar el bombeo acelerado de rabia que hacía su corazón, no sabía que estaba pasando pero su estación no quedaría en ridículo. Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la salida para tomar cartas en el asunto se coloco unos segundos al lado de uno de sus mejores agentes y con voz endurecida por los anteriores acontecimientos le dijo sin mirarlo: - Sé que esta vez no tomaras cartas en el asunto… -

¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Kanzo: - Tu mirada, pero si tienes la oportunidad de entregármelo en bandeja de plata será muy bien recibido – sonrió marchándose rumbo al campo de batalla. Nadie se burlaba de él, en especial frente a su cara.

Eriol sintió perderse el cuerpo del jefe metros atrás, y sus ojos centraron su atención en las diferentes salas y sectores que las cámaras habían decidido enfocar. Se acerco con pasos tranquilos hacía los teclados y sentándose en la silla donde antes Kanzo había estado guiando los pasos de seguridad, el ojiazul ahora tomo más atención en un solo monitor uno donde pasaba corriendo una sombra oscura pero que de momentos se detenía…

¿Qué?- se preguntó sorprendido mientras veía como se giraba y con uno de sus dedos le había un movimiento negativo. Su rostro oculto por una mascara y sus gafas oscuras le aseguraban a Eriol que escondía una divertida mirada y una sonrisa de igual calibre.

No tientes a la persona que te puede atrapar- susurro el joven detective, entonces notó como de entre las ropas que marcaban un recto pecho y abdomen extraía un papel que desplegaba delante de la cámara de seguridad del museo.

¿Acaso no tenía miedo de que lo atraparan por ese retraso suyo? Fueron los pensamientos de Eriol pero observó como se encontraba justo al lado de una puerta de emergencia completamente sellada, no tenía salida pero a pesar de eso sentía que no lo estaba retrasando, sino que se divertía.

Eriol a una velocidad rápida debido a la práctica marco sobre el teclado algunas órdenes y la cámara de vigilaría acerco la vista hasta una distancia que le permitió leer lo escribo sobre la pequeña hoja blanca y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

No… no puede ser- no estaba preparado para lo que vio. En el papel aparecían dos teléfonos y una frase: _"¿Preparado para jugar?"_ y ahí fue cuando algo en esa confusión tuvo sentido… el mensaje. ¡Él se lo había enviado! Y por su estupidez había imaginado que era una broma borrándolo al instante después de leerlo… el primer número que aparecía en el papel era el de su celular, difícil de recordar pero al fin y al cabo suyo.

El segundo, sin embargo parecía pertenecer a alguien totalmente ajeno a su vida por que jamás lo había visto. Tomó una lapicera olvidada por ahí y en la palma de su mano tomo nota del teléfono.

Se hecho a reír cuando Black guardo de nuevo el papel y tecleando en el pequeño panel de 12 dígitos el código de apertura de la puerta esta se abrió permitiéndole la salida como si se tratara de un asiduo invitado del museo. Pero antes de marcharse hizo una inclinación con demasiado cinismo impreso en cada movimiento que más que dejarle dicho que él era superior a sus habilidades, se jactaba de ser mejor que Eriol.

Nos veremos- pero le extraño que la puerta no terminara de cerrarse, sin embargo algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, una plática se estaba dando entre el jefe y algún líder de escuadrón.

Kanzo: - ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- grito a todo pulmón de seguro dejando sordo a su interlocutor, Eriol no se sorprendió que se haya enfurecido al saber que Black había no solo escapado sino que además había dejado K.O. a 5 guardias que dormían cercanos a la puerta de emergencia.

Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero fue más de lo que esperábamos-

Kanzo gruño: - Querrás decir, fue mejor que nosotros-

Yo no dije eso señor –

Kanzo: - Pero indirectamente sí¡basta! Ahora tenemos que pensar cual será su próximo atracó- la voz cansada del Jefe al fin había caído sobre su boca acallando esa fuerte y enérgica voz que siempre presentaba. Nadie se había interpuesto entre la victoria y él, desde que llego a su puesto; es por eso que estaba irritable y totalmente desorientado.

Entendido Jefe- la comunicación se cortó y el ruidoso sonido lluvioso del comunicador quedo haciéndole compañía mientras volvía su atención a la misteriosa puerta abierta¿es extraño que una puerta de emergencia una vez utilizada no se cierre automáticamente. Entonces volvió a teclear una serie de ordenes que la cámara cumplió fielmente, moviéndose un rango de solo 20 grados a la derecha y un acercamiento a un punto de la imagen dada sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos…

¿Pero que demo…?- la pregunta quedo suspendida en su boca cuando su celular comenzó a emitir una protesta de atención hacía su dueño, Eriol lo tomó rápidamente entre sus manos y descubrió un mensaje en espera que lo hubiera leído en otro momento si no proviniera del mismo celular que le había brindado Black.

_"**La luna oculta más de lo que tus ojos pueden ver**"_

Ahora el detective de ojos azules estaba confundido, no entendía que le había querido decir con ese mensaje pero algo en su mente se acciono. Una puerta abierta, una luna misteriosa… Sonrió tomando su campera negra y corriendo hacía la salida de emergencia, su presa se estaba escapando y a la vez tentándolo…

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

_**END** **FLASHBACK**_

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**-**

Vio una oscura sombra saltar un edificio y en seguida sus piernas a toda velocidad lo condujeron hacía allá sin miedo a la altura considerable en la que se encontraban. Estuvieron saltando sobre algunos oficios hasta que Eriol vio brillar la esperanza delante suyo, cuando uno de los techos no daba escapatoria salvo por el edificio a sus espaldas, Black se detuvo mirando hacía el abismo que lo conducía el próximo salto si lo daba.

El detective ojiazul sonrió con victoria, nada se podría entrometer entre él y su captura: - ¿Sin salidas, Black?- pregunto irónicamente, se cansaba de ser siempre el que arribara después de su bandido a la escena del crimen.

Black sin embargo, el bandido actualmente más buscado, se giro completamente colándose en una postura desafiante sin miedo a una pelea entre ellos. No lo podía matar, iba contra todo lo que venía creyendo en su vida… _Nadie tiene derecho a arrebatar una vida_… Las armas nunca fueron su afición y parecía que en algo coincidía con el ladrón de joyas negras por que el también podía haber extraído de entre sus ropas fácilmente un arma, aunque lo suyo aparentaba ser la lucha física sin juguetes de fuego que arruinaban únicamente la belleza de la habilidad humana por superarse constantemente.

¿En verdad quieres pelear contra mí?- preguntó Eriol. Black asintió sin dudas aumentando el deseo de vencer a aquel que se había convertido en la sombra de su ser. Pero algo le disgusto…

¿No me piensas dirigir la palabra?- pregunto el ojiazul desorientado por el silencio de su contrincante.

Black negó con la cabeza y al mejor estilo Neo estiro su mano invitándolo a atacar, parecía confiado de sus habilidades físicas pero no se presentaba como un tipo rudo de esos que miden 1.90 y son puro músculo.

Al contrario era de una estatura razonable que no superaría el 1.80, un físico delgado, de pecho y abdomen totalmente lisos, una espalda no tan ancha; pero apenas deducía esos detalles debido a la ropa suelta y desgastada que usaba.

Se trataba de un ladrón bastante inteligente, la ropa de por si no llamaría la atención si caminara por la calle sin usar esa máscara y gafas oscuras lo que le daría una forma de escape bastante rápida si se llegase a encontrar acorralado por la policía, se camuflaría entre la gente la policía incluso podría pasar a su lado sin siquiera notarlo. Pero no solo eso lo ayudaba en su empresa de robo, su cuerpo delgado le brindaba la agilidad que sustituía la fuerza en un cuerpo muy musculoso poseía, _lo que faltaba lo compensaba_.

Entonces solos tú y yo- Eriol se saco la campera negra que traía y mostró su posición de ataque. Por suerte esa noche se había puesto unos pantalones azul oscuro y una remera negra sin mangas con un dragón plateado con las alas extendidas justo en la espalda como si se tratara de un tatuaje… cuan cerca de la verdad.

Por un momento percibió un cambio en el ser que se encontraba delante de él, no sabría explicarlo pero como si por unos instantes la duda lo asaltara. Desecho esos pensamientos cuando Black no instó nuevamente a combatir.

Eriol sonrió y en instantes los golpes cortaban el viento que envolvía el campo de batalla donde sus pies a veces dejaban de tocarlo para levantar en contra de su oponente una firme patada. Un grito desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones afloro en los labios del ojiazul y lanzó dos nuevos puñetazos consecutivos siendo detenido uno pero el otro tomo por sorpresa a su contrincante, empujándolo algunos metros pero este no había caído sorprendiéndolo debido a la fuerza que tenía impregnada el golpe.

Se separaron unos segundos y ambas respiraciones, tanto la de él como la de Black se escuchaban agitadas sin una coordinación que guiaba la normalidad. Eriol susurró: - Eres… bueno, no me lo… esperaba- entrecortadamente las palabras salían de sus labios mezcladas con el deseo de oxigeno.

Delante de sus ojos azules Black asintió como si agradeciera el cumplido y en seguida ambos volvieron a luchar pero con la diferencia de una sola cosa… Black no peleaba igual, los golpes venían con una velocidad aún mayor lo que sorprendió al ingles tomándolo desprevenido.

Algo había cambiado en él. Y sin darse cuenta Black desapareció de su rango de vista para cuando se dio cuenta se había agachado delante del ojiazul y con una vuelta, una de sus piernas barrio con el erguimiento del cuerpo de Eriol dejándolo caer sobre las duras y frías baldosa que recubrían la terraza donde peleaban.

En segundos Black presionaba su pie sobre el pecho del ojiazul.

Supongo que ganaste- susurró Eriol con voz cansina y respiración entrecortada mientras veía a Black caminando hacía una de los bordes del edificio que conducían daban a la nada, se hallaban sobre un piso superior al 20

La mirada sorprendida no podía apartarse de los ojos del joven detective cuando Black se trepó a una de ellas y se giro sobre el borde mirándolo a través de esas oscuras gafas. Juntando dos dedos apoyándolos sobre la sien de su cabeza para luego apartarlos en forma de despedida hacía su persona Black solo hizo lo más inesperado y esperado a la vez… salto de espaldas directamente hacía la calle a los pies del edificio.

¡Demonios!- gritó Eriol levantándose a toda velocidad para mirar caer de espaldas a un Black que sostenía con fuerza en su mano presumiéndole en la cara la joya del Cangrejo Negro robada hace unos instantes del museo. Pero la pregunta era ¿estaría conciente de lo que le esperaba abajo?

La calle cada vez se acercaba más pero algo en la calle atrajo la atención del ojiazul, un camión colocado estratégicamente en la calle detenido únicamente por la luz roja. Eriol Hiraguizawa por primera vez en toda su carrera no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que ese camión que había aparecido en segundos y se marcharía igual de rápido estaría conectado con ella.

Black se giro y miró al camión que la estaba esperando, una coordinación perfecta debía de tener sino quería morir en esa hazaña. Sonrió cuando la luz roja detuvo el camión y vio el cargamento, debía agradecerle cuando estuvieran a salvo y en un lugar seguro. Extendió un provisional paracaídas casero únicamente para amortiguar un poco la velocidad, no la salvaría de la muerte si hubiera sido en una calle limpia la caída pero para esto serviría.

En segundos su cuerpo oculto bajo ropas desgastadas se perdió en el cargamento de plumas blancas que había levantando vuelo de unas cuantas mientras el camión arrancaba con la luz verde del semáforo quizás ignorante de su nueva adquisición.

En el viento se levantaron varias plumas blancas olvidándose de seguir viaje con sus hermanas, simplemente se perdieron en la ciudad seguidas por una vista azul oscura como si un ángel hubiera pasado por ahí...

El joven de cabellera negra no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Black había escapado de una manera que lo había dejado sorprendido y solo pudo sonreír extasiado al ver por fin una muestra de que valía la pena trabajar como detective.

Buenas noches, Black- su enemigo había escapado dejándolo con una duda rondando su cabeza… ¿Por qué había evitado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?... la batalla se había definido a golpes de puños y patadas desde una distancia prudente y eso le había extrañado¿acaso estaría lastimado?...

Se giro bajo la vista de la luna cuarto creciente y empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar, mañana podría contarle todo a Shaoran para ponerlo al tanto… había tiempo.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**-**

Se acostó boca arriba mirando el cielo estrellado de la ciudad, las plumas utilizadas como un colchón provisional le brindaban la suficiente comodidad para instarla a repetir una caída de esa altura nuevamente. De seguro el detective Eriol estaría sorprendido por su gran habilidad, había calculado muy bien y debía agradecer a la coordinación que tenía con él por que sino se estaría maldiciendo en un hospital en este mismo momento. Se estiro un poco sobre el manto de plumas blancas como un minino lo hace frente al fuego ronroneante de felicidad por haber encontrado calidez.

Pero sintió vibrar el celular en uno de sus bolsillos y sin dudarlo lo tomo entre sus manos riendo debido al teléfono que se proyectaba en pantalla avisándole de quien la solicitaba. Apretó un botón y espero escuchar la voz suave de una de las personas que más apreciaba…

?ESTAS LOCA?- gritó. Bueno esa no era precisamente la voz que más le gustaba escuchar que usará él.

No te enfades, calcule perfectamente- dijo con voz tranquila acomodándose mejor en el colchón de plumas provisional mientras sentía que el camión doblaba a la derecha.

Un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono: - Tienes razón, lo practicamos mucho tiempo-

Así me gusta escucharte hablar bombón- sonrió.

En la cabina del conductor del camión una sonrisa divertida aparecía en los labios del piloto mientras que con la mano derecha conducía y con la izquierda sostenía un pequeño celular: - Aunque no entiendo como te pudo seguir la policía…-

Un policía- corrigió mirando hacía el cielo y las estrellas.

Esta bien, como te pudo seguir UN policía. Lo tenías muy bien planeado y no dudo que esos incompetentes no te hayan dado una pelea decente- burló la voz que parecía provenir de un hombre bastante joven.

Sobre las plumas el cuerpo dijo: - Espera un segundo – extendió un pequeño micrófono que se colocó en la oreja y mientras enganchaba el celular en la parte de atrás de su pantalón comenzó a quitarse la ropa – Listo, sigue hablando –

¿Te piensas cambiar ahí atrás?-

Sí, total no tengo ojos indiscretos mirándome- Se quito la remera holgada que tenia puesta, una remera de mangas cortas bastante ancha para el cuerpo fino que se descubrió debajo de ella, era de un color verde musgo bastante deteriorada. El pecho cubierto por firmes cintas dándole la apariencia de un pecho plano – Listo, estaba haciendo mucho calor y esto aprieta demasiado –

Sigo preguntándome por que usas esas ropas tan molestas, te sería más fácil que te vistieras con el traje que te diseñe -

Admito que diseñaste un traje muy cómodo y me facilitaría muchas cosas-

Recuerda que yo lo diseñe pero tú lo confeccionaste, me sorprendiste – rió desde el otro lado aparcando unos segundos hasta que la luz cambiara a verde.

Fue un trabajo en equipo-

Como todo lo que hacemos-

Exacto, pero la cosa es que si llego a usar eso, los bultos de testosterona más que intentar atraparme me querrán meter mano para manosearme y esa idea no se encuentra entre mis fantasías – rió a medida que retiraba las gafas oscuras mostrando una mirada pura de color violeta. Sabía que no le era indiferente al sexo opuesto pero de acá a presumirlo, no entraba en sus planes. Sin embargo lo que menos quería era la mano de uno de esos presumidos sobre su cuerpo.

En el asiento de conductor el joven rió también divertido por esos arranques feministas que tenía ella: - ¿En resumen? –

Quiero que me tomen como una amenaza– Se quito la máscara que tenía atrapada no solo su rostro femenino sino también un largo cabello gris oscuro muy bien cuidado. El pantalón suelto que usaba también lo removió quedando nada más que usando la ropa interior moldeada exclusivamente para su cuerpo de color negra que contrastaba exquisitamente contra su piel blanca– quiero un reto -

Supongo que si llego a pasarme por ahí atrás ahora me matarías¿no? – pregunto con una lacividad falsa el conductor.

¡Que dices! Prácticamente eres mi hermano mayor, confió en ti ciegamente - Black sonrió sinceramente cuando del otro lado una voz solemne le respondía.

Hermano mayor suena bien¿no, hermanita menor?- Esa voz, sus pensamientos volaron a recuerdos pasados cuando era muy pequeña y reía igual que ahora cuando la llamaba de esa forma, con tanto cariño impregnado en cada letra… palabra. Jamás podría separase de él y eso lo sabía con una sinceridad mayor a cualquier cosa.

Busco entre las plumas un bolso que de seguro se hallaba entre tanta suavidad, cuando lo encontró lo abrió extrayendo de el prendas nuevas y un lugar seguro para su traje.

Ya cambiada con una remera blanca de mangas ajustadas y más debajo de su cintura y unos pantalones verdes claro ajustados a sus torneadas piernas disfruto de vestirse momentáneamente con algo menos caluroso. Cuando llegará a casa, se bañaría y le mostraría la nueva adquisición, levanto la joya al aire para ver por la luz de la luna el símbolo de cáncer, el cangrejo negro.

Voy cortando la comunicación, _Yue._ Cambio y fuera -

Nos vemos en 5 minutos, _Black_. Cambio y fuera también – La comunicación se cortó de repente, podrían rastrear la llamada pero ya sabían cual era la capacidad de velocidad máxima que tenía el equipo de la policía en cuanto a rastreo telefónico. Ningún nombre, ninguna dirección simplemente una charla divertida entre ambos.

El camión siguió andando por algunas calles transitadas, desde avenidas hasta pequeñas calles conocidas pero de pronto aquel camión de cargamento liviano dobló hacía un oscuro callejón y virando unos metros hacía la izquierda estaciono oculto de cualquier transeúnte o auto que pasara por ahí.

Del lado contrario a donde estaba el vehículo de plumas se abrió la puerta de un garage que parecía pertenecer a algún galpón lleno de cajas. De la oscuridad que componía el interior del galpón surgió una figura de un hombre bastante robusto envuelto en una remera y unos pantalones azul oscuros, cabello cortado casi llegando al rapado que se dirigía hacía el camión.

Buenas noches- dijo con voz grave cuando se había acercado a una puerta que se abría desde el interior del vehículo.

Buenas noches Theron- El señor que respondía a ese apellido hizo una inclinación ante el joven que retribuía el saludo para luego tomar por sorpresa al joven y despeinarle completamente su cabellera plateada a medida que con una llave aprisionaba el cuello de él.

El auto esta preparado, pueden llevárselo inmediatamente- Entonces una figura delgada y ágil salto desde lo alto del camión con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro.

¡Jack!- gritó mientras saltaba sobre el hombre que la logró sostener fuertemente levantándola a unos cuantos metros del suelo asfaltado.

Tanto tiempo sin verla señorita- sonrió acariciando suavemente la cabellera gris oscura hasta que la volvió a depositar en el suelo – Ahora márchense pronto, yo me encargaré del resto – Ambos jóvenes asintieron y enseguida tomaban control de un Mercedes plateado para volver a su hogar. Vieron la mano agitada de Jack saludándolos para luego tomar el control del camión e internarlo en el galpón las puertas se cerraron y ellos partieron rumbo a su hogar.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**-**

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala de su hogar analizando en una PC portátil los últimos datos que había recibido de la escena del crimen. Había muchas cosas que lo habían desorientado en un principio pero con la llegada de Eriol quien parecía haberle echado un rayo de luz a la situación, había decidido volver a revisar todo nuevamente, nunca se puede adivinar que nuevos pasos toma el futuro.

¿Un café?- preguntó una voz femenina a su lado, sus ojos chocolate se giraron para ver la taza extendida hacía él. Con una sonrisa tomó el recipiente y lo acercó a su nariz para olfatear el delicioso y estimulante aroma.

Gracias- y decidió probar el contenido.

¿Cómo va todo eso?- preguntó sentándose a su lado mientras que con una mano sostenía su panza de 2 ½ meses, poco a poco se iba incrementando el peso delante suyo – ya pronto no podré sentarme con tanta libertad – rió imaginándose ya cargando a su hijo de 6 meses que indudablemente le acrecentaría más peso.

Shaoran la miro sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra, cada día estaba agradecido por haber sido bendecido con la compañía eterna de la persona que amaba y ser correspondido con igual pasión. Pero como si eso fuera poco ahora dentro de su esposa se estaba creando la prueba más hermosa que podría haber de su amor.

El joven de ojos chocolate acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla de su esposa acariciándola con infinita ternura. Sakura cerró sus ojos y concentró todos sus sentidos en aquella muestra de amor hacía ella.

¿Te he dicho lo agradecido que estoy contigo por brindarme una familia?- preguntó sonriendo Shaoran.

Sakura: - Todos los días – había abierto sus ojos dejando ver una encantadora mirada esmeralda con un brillo interno.

Shaoran acercó su rostro rozando con su respiración la piel blanca de la ojiverde: - ¿Y lo inmensamente feliz que soy a tu lado? –

Sakura asintió: - Todos los días –

Shaoran rozó con sus labios la tentadora boca que tenía enfrente mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre la panza femenina: - ¿Y lo mucho que te amo? – Sakura sonrió a medida que deslizaba una de sus manos hasta el cuello del castaño y lo acercaba rápidamente para permitirse saborear los labios dulces que tentaba su control, había tomado la iniciativa. Se dejaron llevar por aquel beso que había comenzado siendo un manto de ternura, cariño y amor… para pasar a ser un beso cargado de lujuria, deseo, pasión… se necesitaban, a cada instante querían estar envueltos por los brazos del otro, sentir la piel del otro rozar sus cuerpos.

El joven castaño tomo entre sus manos el cuerpo de su esposa conduciéndola hasta quedar acostada en el cómodo sofá donde se encontraban y él sobre ella. La amaba con pasión, con una pasión que solo se logra estando con la persona amaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sobre la tela la piel femenina que se ofrecía a él sin obligación, la entrega más hermosa de todas. Sakura acariciaba la espalda de su esposo buscando intensamente con la poca claridad que le dejaba tener las expertas caricias de aquel que la conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo el final de la remera que tenía puesta, mientras que con la otra mano envolvía sus finos dedos en la rebelde cabellera de él.

La respiración de ambos a cada momento se volvía más rápida, el ambiente antes tibio por el amor que rondaba en el, ahora se transformaba en un calor sofocante producto de la pasión dentro de ella.

Ahora las caricias sencillas no bastaban para ambos, querían sentir la piel del otro, querían amarse sin timidez ni vergüenza. Shaoran se levanto del lugar que ocupaba sobre su esposa liberando esa boca femenina de sus sedientos labios, con un rápido movimiento se quito la remera que tenía puesta lanzándola lo más lejos que pudiera volviendo a atacar la boca de Sakura, había sentido las caricias sobre la piel de su espalda y no había podido reprimir el escalofrío que lo había recorrido clamando olvidarse de la conciencia y dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía hacía ella.

Estaban en el sofá de su hogar con solo una luz prendida y la computadora portátil olvidada sobre la mesilla del living. Ya nada importaba por que sabían que el tiempo no espera y menos en situaciones así.

Shaoran con ayuda de Sakura quito esa molesta prenda que cubría desvergonzadamente la belleza del torso de ella, su pecho firme y seductor que lo llamaba a venerarlo; pero el tenía toda la noche para amarla y así lo hizo.

Se fue separando lentamente de los labios de ella recorriendo levemente un camino ya conocido para él que lo condujo hacia el cuello casi blanco donde no dudo ni un instante en besar succionando algunas partes en especial para luego morder cual depredador a su presa ya vencida y terminar lamiendo la herida como si se tratara de un compañero herido… repitiendo esa acción varias veces no por el hecho de dejar marcada una piel que ya sabía le pertenecía sino por el hecho de seguir escuchando los gemidos que liberaba Sakura. Su esposa tenía una piel sensible y eso le daba una satisfacción a él que jamás nadie se la podría haber dado.

Sakura: - Sha… ahhhh – un gemido seguido de un suspiro cansado se dejaron escuchar de los labios de ella – Shaoran – llamó a su esposo, quien estaba ahora atacando sin piedad un pezón de su pecho.

No tenía idea cuando había sido removido el corpiño blanco que llevaba pero adoraba cuando su esposo la besaba como si fuera la primera y ultima vez, como si en ello se les fuera la vida o como si todo lo que estuvieran viviendo fuera el comienzo de lo que hasta ahora habían conseguido. Siempre preocupado por su satisfacción, por que jamás sufriera… y eso a ella la conmovía. Por eso no dudo ni un instante en casarse con este ser de ojos chocolate y cabellera rebelde que sin pensarlo robo su corazón.

El joven que ahora comía de uno de los pezones de Sakura masajeaba el otro para que no se sintiera olvidado, ya estaban endurecidos pero besarlos era alabar la maternidad que tenía su esposa y que se demostraba en aquello tan hermoso que cargaba en su vientre. Quería demostrarle que ser padre era una de las cosas que más feliz lo ponían en esta vida.

Ahora sí, la contemplación había terminado y ella ya no podía esperar, necesitaba que la amasen y que le repitieran como siempre lo había hecho su esposo: lo que es hacer el amor. Mientras Shaoran volvía a subir buscando sediento una fuente que se partía en dos y gemía tan sensualmente, su esposa descendió ambas manos tomando entre ellas el único botón del jean que escondía las firmes piernas de su esposo. Lo separo de su carcelero y el cierre comenzó a bajar lentamente como un baile anticipando lo que vendría.

Shaoran se separo de los labios en los que estaba sumergidos mirando a su esposa que poseía un brillo esmeralda exquisito, ella solo le sonrió y levantándose un poco del lecho en que se encontraban se acerco hasta la boca de él y hablando en un lenguaje suave casi silencioso le susurró…

Te necesito- las mejillas sonrojaras de ella y ese brillo le hicieron parecer a Shaoran que bajo el se encontraba un ángel perdido en el mundo de los mortales. Pero sus pensamientos pronto volaron y un suspiro cargado de deseo se escapo de sus labios masculinos cuando sintió a penas rozar la mano de su esposa aquella excitación que escondía su pantalón. Sakura sonrió con delicia al saber que podía estimular a su esposo, él era todo lo que ella quería y más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se sentía dichosa por que aquel que la había tomado por primera vez y la había hecho suya compartía un anillo de unión eterna con ella. Paso su mano ligeramente sobre un bulto escondido bajo una tela muy molesta, y ahora sin pena la palma de su mano la acarició con renovadas fuerzas llevando a Shaoran a gemir el nombre de una flor rosada y pedir por más.

La ojiverde descendió el jean dejándolo únicamente en boxers de un color verde oscuro que indudablemente le gustaron. La piel bronceada de él contrastaba por muy poco con la suya y eso le gustaba, le gustaba besarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora… besar ese firme pecho resultado de arduos ejercicios y ese cuello tan atractivo que tenía… lo amaba, lo deseaba la formula perfecta.

Sakura sabía que lo necesitaba, con un movimiento de cadera rozó intencionalmente su sexo con el bóxer de su esposo: - Ahhhh – un gemido bastante fuerte y decidió cerrar los ojos sintiendo aquel bulto rozar la tela de su pantalón, aunque eso le hacía desear más que la hiciera suya pronto. La cadera se balanceo dos o tres veces más…

Ahhhh… Sakura… -

Shaoran… por favor- pidió por una salvación a su martirio. Gimió un poco más y ahí el castaño ya no se pudo contener. Con unos rápidos movimientos el pantalón de tela rosada y la última prenda que envolvía el delicado cuerpo de Sakura desaparecieron lo mismo que el jean y el bóxer de él.

Con suma delicadeza se poso nuevamente sobre ella y la beso suave sin prisas dejándola sentir la calidez de un beso de quien te amará eternamente. Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada de ella y aprovechó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, para que mirara dentro de él y viera todo lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que sentía cada vez que le hacía el amor.

Sakura sonrió y susurró: - Te amo – un beso fugaz.

Shaoran la contemplo unos segundos más y entonces susurró: - Yo también te amo – Y lentamente el baile entre ambos, el joven de ojos chocolate se fue adentrando el cuerpo de su esposa sintiéndose invadido por la pasión, el deseo de seguir más allá y en segundos ambos habían empezado un movimiento de vai-ven aumentando el ritmo a medida que el deseo se cernía con más fuerza en sus corazones. Sakura trataba de desviar fuera tantas emociones que la envolvían arañando la espalda de aquel que la estaba conduciendo a las puertas del paraíso, Shaoran sintió aquella muestra de deseo pintándose en su espalda pero no le dolió.

Siguieron así por un buen rato, declarándose entre gemidos cuanto se amaban y el deseo de seguir juntos eternamente. Las miradas escondidas tras un velo de piel concentrando su atención únicamente en lo que sentían. Las respiraciones agitadas, la transpiración perlando sus pieles y los gemidos se volvieron las notas musicales de una canción hecha para los enamorados.

En un momento… todo acabo dejando estelas de lo que había pasado entre ambos. Shaoran salió de dentro de su esposa y abriendo lentamente sus ojos al panorama más hermoso que habría visto, la piel de ella luciendo brillante y atrayente, su respiración tratando de normalizarse como la de él. Sus parpados cerrados y sus manos aún sujetas al cuerpo de su esposo.

Con una caricia sobre la mejilla de la ojiverde la obligo a abrir sus ojos y sonriéndole a ella, Shaoran susurró: - ¿Sabes? Jamás podría vivir sin ti – y la beso suavemente sintiendo contra sus labios un "yo también" y sonriendo internamente mientras estiraba la mano hacía debajo de la mesilla sacó una frazada que generalmente usaban para cuando se quedaban dormidos abrazos en el sillón mirando alguna película o para cuando usaban el living de una manera más "intima".

Sakura se acurruco en el abrazo que Shaoran usaba para estrecharla más cerca de su cuerpo, la piel de cada uno se enfriaba con el paso de los segundos pero se sintieron más cómodos cuando la frazada los cubrió a ambos en el sofá. Sonriendo se dejaron llevar por el sueño que ya comenzaba a ganar, pero antes de que esto sucediera el teléfono sonó pidiendo atención…

Shaoran bufó molesto: - ¿Quién podrá ser? – el sueño ya había comenzado a envolverlo y ahora tendría que separarse del cuerpo cálido que estaba envolviendo y alejarse al frío de la habitación…

Con decisión lastimera comenzó a levantarse pero un firme abrazo lo atrajo de nuevo al lecho donde estaban acostados: - No debe ser muy importante – una voz suave y femenina le susurró con diversión acurrucándose más en el pecho firme moreno.

Shaoran: - Puede ser importante – trató de ser firme aunque sus intenciones solo estaban inclinadas a quedarse acostado con su esposa.

Sakura sonrió escondiendo su rostro dormido en el pecho de él: - Deja, ya llamara de nuevo – Y el castaño no lo pensó dos veces volviéndose a acomodar mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar, lo que significaba que aquel que llamó se rindió. Cerró sus ojos depositando un beso en la frente de Sakura y el sueño calló en la casa.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**-**

Colgó el teléfono totalmente resignado, lo más probable es que estuvieran durmiendo y no quería molestarlos. Suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el sillón de la sala, una sala adornada con muy pocos muebles pero de una manera exquisita. Solamente los grandes ventanales ahora proveían de la luz necesaria para no tropezarse y caer sin gracia en el bello suelo de madera.

En las paredes algunos cuadros de paisajes sacados de la imaginación de algún pintor adornaban la sala y una enorme biblioteca adornaba dos de las cuatro paredes; una enfrente de los ventanales y la otra de la chimenea. Dos sillones de una tonalidad oscura dormían bajo el resguardo de la luz de la luna esperando lectores que deseasen usarlas y entre medio de ellas una mesilla de una madera exquisita labrada al parecer a mano.

La chimenea estaba durmiendo si ningún fuego del cual alimentarse, oscura y sombría hablando en un lenguaje silencioso con el hermoso y elegante sillón que se encontraba frente a ella. Este sillón de un tinte bordo oscuro como si fuera un vino tinto exótico pero que se invita a beber ahora era usado por el cuerpo de un joven de ojos azules profundo que miraba a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al lado suyo descansaba una mesilla redonda de la misma altura que los apoyabrazos del sillón y que ahora sostenía el inalámbrico que antes había usado su amo.

No entiendo- susurró a la noche, las pocas horas de oscuridad que quedaban poco a poco flaqueaban ante la inminente llegada del sol. Enredo sus dedos en la cabellera oscura desordenándola sin piedad esperando que alguna idea loca llegara a su mente. Pero nada…

No entiendo que pasa por su mente – miro a la chimenea vacía – es un laberinto en el que he caído y no veo salida alguna para escapar –

Quería comunicarse con Shaoran más que para contarle el hecho del robo y como había sido, la forma en que sintió cuando había peleado contra Black… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él personalmente y quería probar que tan bueno era su nuevo contrincante al cual debía vencer. Se imaginaba un tipo que solamente sabía manejar un poco de información y algún artefacto que le permitiera escapar fácilmente del lugar de los hechos. Pero… cuanta sorpresa se había llevado al ver en persona que todas esas ideas eran falsas.

Black tenía una chispa que le permitía hacer todo lo que quisiera e incluso alcanzarlo con éxito. Tenía la agilidad de una pantera capaz de escurrirse entre las manos del policía más hábil que hubiese, la astucia para jamás dejarse atrapar, el encanto por desobedecer a aquellos que en la ciudad tenían el poder de mantener todo en orden, la inteligencia de poder burlar los sistemas de vigilancia más perfectos creados hasta ahora… todas estas virtudes le permitían a Black autonombrarse el ladrón más buscado no solo aquí en Tokio, sino también con su fama ya hecha, en la misma Inglaterra.

Necesito despejarme- se dijo mientras sonreía divertido y frustrado a la vez ocultando la mitad de su rostro en la palma de su mano.

Se levanto de un saltó de su sillón ahora favorito, había recorrido la casa por completo instalándose en su nueva habitación y descubriendo nuevas habitaciones que poseían su ahora y completa propiedad. Pero a pesar de todo el lujo que ahí había, las comodidades que se extendían por sobre el suelo de madera de los pisos de esta mansión había un mueble que cautivo su atención completamente: el sillón de color vino tinto.

Dejando atrás todo, se colocó en medio de la sala donde se encontraba un espacio abierto, le había encontrado utilidad la primera vez que llego para conocer la nueva propiedad. Esta casa lo había hechizado desde el primer momento que pasó las rejas de la entrada. De día era una de las propiedades más llamativas y exquisitas que había, sin embargo de noche se convertía en un hogar envuelto en un aire misterioso imponiendo respeto sobre los otros terrenos.

Concentración- susurró lentamente, respirando lo más pausado que su cuerpo le permitía. Comenzó a moverse sincronizadamente con los latidos de su corazón, estos le imponían un ritmo pausado y muy bien marcado hasta que de pronto comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad, dando patadas a un contrincante misterioso que parecía haber desaparecido bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales. Los golpes a puño cerrado desgarraban el aire que envolvía la habitación y en el suelo se veían marcadas las gotas de sudor que perlaban la piel masculina de él.

Eriol Hiraguizawa se había cambiado colocándose una remera sin mangas de color blanco y su pantalón negro suelto que utilizaba generalmente para dormir. Aunque ahora se estaba batiendo a duelo bajo la luna contra su enemigo Black… Se lo imaginaba ahí defendiéndose de cada uno de los ataques que lanzaba hirviendo su sangre y aumentando su adrenalina a niveles insospechados. Pelea con fuerza pero siempre Black parecía divertirse cada vez más a medida que le iba a demostrando al ojiazul que no era contrincante para tan hábil ladrón.

Entonces algo lo desencajo de su entrenamiento, una sonrisa aún más burlona de lo que antes había podido ver se perfilo en los labios de su contrincante. Eriol apretó con fuerza los puños lastimándose la palma de la mano e incluso en una de ellas dejo resbalar un líquido carmesí atractivo para bestias nocturnas.

A cada instante los golpes se volvieron más salvajes y dejaron de tener ese encanto de concentración que poseía el ojiazul, ahora solo eran muestras de fuerza bruta contra aquel cuerpo masculino… entonces sin darse cuenta tropezó cayendo de bruces al suelo golpeándose contra su costado derecho que amortiguó la caída.

Su respiración agitada y su pecho moviéndose a un ritmo acelerado, buscaban juntos oxigeno para recuperar del cansancio producido el cuerpo de Eriol y así se pudiera levantar nuevamente pero eso no paso… El ojiazul seguía tendido en el piso normalizando su respiración, había estado un buen rato peleando, parecían haber pasado unos segundos pero cuando reviso el reloj de madera que se encontraba sobre la chimenea vio que había pasado un largo rato.

Con un impulso se colocó boca arriba observando el techo oscuro de la habitación, la luz de la luna daba a la mitad de cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo mientras que de la cintura para arriba estaba sumida en la oscuridad de la habitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido en el fondo de la habitación y algo en sus instintos lo obligó a levantarse de golpe…

Por favor, que este dormido- Susurró con una sonrisa algo preocupada. El crujir de la madera se escuchaba en el pasillo y de pronto varios rasguños contra la madera de la puerta se escucharon.

Eriol suspiro imaginándose quien sería, se levanto completamente del suelo y sintiendo unas terribles ganas de tomar una ducha. Abrió la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba, estaba acostumbrado a cerrarla cuando entraba aunque tendría pronto que cambiar los hábitos…

A la altura de su vista no se encontraba nadie pero bajando sus ojos azul oscuro descubrió a sus pies una pequeña bola de pelo de un blanco nieve realmente atractivo, esta lo miraba con unos ojos azabaches enternecedores. Al instante esta bola de pelos tomo forma estirando unas patitas diminutas y una lengua extremadamente rosada dándole la contextura de un cachorro.

Ya me imaginaba que serías tú- el pequeño cachorro blanco movía la cola rápidamente mientras emitía el intento de un ladrido amistoso con su amo de ojos azules.

Eriol se agacho a su altura y el cachorro se acercó más hacía sus piernas invitándolo a una sesión de mimos donde se sabía de antemano quien sería el más beneficiado. El ojiazul tomó al cachorro entre sus manos y lo levanto acunándolo entre sus brazos, la pequeña bola de pelos blanca se estiro levemente para luego acurrucarse entre los brazos de su amo dispuesto a continuar con su sueño.

Me pregunto si estabas preocupado por mi- El sillón ahora albergaba a dos visitantes, uno humano y el otro canino. Parecía que aquel pequeño había decidido investigar que él estuviera bien, le rasco detrás de las diminutas orejas sintiéndolo más relajado entre sus brazos.

Este ser había sido una reciente introducción para su familia, su hermana Nakuru no había tenido mejor idea que enviarle de regalo desde la lejana tierra inglesa un cachorro argumentando la soledad de la cual era participe en esa enorme mansión. Recordó cuando su hermana mayor descubrió su decisión de comprar la mansión, una vez enterada de la nueva propiedad había pegado el grito en el cielo diciendo que podría pasarle cualquier cosa estando solo y lejos de su hogar, ese día había reído tanto por la sobreprotección que se cernía sobre el.

El cachorro había llegado hace dos días exactamente con los rayos del sol, al principio había pensado que se trataba de alguna equivocación pero al ver quien había cargado con todos los gastos sonrió divertido aceptando el hermoso animal que ahora descanaba sobre sus piernas.

Era de una raza nórdica sino estaba en error, la llamaban **Samoyedo**. Todavía era un cachorro el que el poseía, contaba con solo unos 42 días de nacimiento según los papeles que habían llegado con él y sabía que mañana por la tarde tendría que llevar a este precioso animal a vacunarse. Acarició la leve capa de pelaje que recubría su espalda, de una tonalidad blanca asombrosa.

Caíste del cielo para mí, Moony- sonrió cuando el cachorro movió la cola por unos instantes respondiendo a su nombre. Eriol sabía que su hermana mayor había pedido explícitamente un perro de raza que sea obediente y extremadamente fiel a su dueño pero con la condición de que no se le entrenara bajo nombre alguno.

El ojiazul se sorprendió en principio al recibir los papeles con el nombre en blanco, Nakuru le indico en una carta que esperaba saber deseosa que nombre se le ocurriría para ponerle a tan hermosa criatura.

No sabía por que pero en su cabeza la palabra "Moony" apareció por arte de magia y sonrió divertido al recordar que provenía de un libro que había estado leyendo hasta hace muy poco por motivo de que cuando el cachorro llego a su hogar lo tomo como un posible peligro para el reduciéndolo a solo jirones de papel. Más adelante continuaría leyéndolo, pero mientras el nombre Moony seguía rondando su cabeza. Lo había dicho en voz alta y el cachorro había respondido gustoso a su nuevo titulo, entonces así quedo resuelto.

Se permitió por esa noche dejar volar su mente a un mundo de nada, donde los pensamientos más pesados no existían y continuó acariciando el lomo de un gustoso Moony mientras la luz de la luna comenzaba a dilatarse perdiendo cada vez más su encanto, el sol imperioso pronto tomaría su lugar en lo alto del firmamento.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

Estoy sinceramente agotada- una voz femenina con un timbre de voz melodioso se escucho en la habitación a medida que el cuerpo que la poseía se dejaba caer en un elegante sillón de almohadones azul metalizado claro y de madera blanca, obviamente pintada.

Y con todo lo que pasamos este día- sonrió divertido a medida que la luz del monitor al cual enviaba las instrucciones desde el teclado iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de un joven muy atractivo con una lacia y larga cabellera plateada. Tomoyo sonrió y bajando la cabeza fricciono la toalla contra su cabello para secarlo, estaba vestida con una bata lila debido a que instantes antes había salido del baño luego de darse una fría ducha algo que su cuerpo le agradeció.

¿Yuki, que tanto haces?- preguntó extrañada la joven de mirada amatista al ver tan concentrado al ser que ella llamaba con tanto cariño.

Tomoyo se decidió acerca a ver que tanto ocultaba esa pantalla y a medida que lo hacia su mirada quedo fijamente clavada en su hermano mayor, tenia una mirada concentrada y el don de que quien lo mirase automáticamente lo respetase. Entonces sus pensamientos volaron al pasado perdiéndose entre ellos…

**-Recuerdos-**

Yukito Daidouji, era primo sanguíneo de ella por parte paterna. Su padre, hermano mayor del padre de Tomoyo poseía una compañía electrónica de alto prestigió la cual manejaban excelentemente; sin embargo un negocio muy importante había salido para beneficio del padre de Yukito y para eso debía viajar esa misma tarde en un vuelo de ultimo momento hacía Japón para cerrar las bases del contrato, su esposa Sasha había insistido en acompañarlo pero Yukito había quedado durmiendo en el ceno de la familia de sus tíos... los padres de Tomoyo.

Ambas familias habían llevado una relación estrecha entre ambas... hasta ese fatídico día. Habían fallado los controles de la caja negra les dijeron al otro día, una día que no dejo de llover lamentando la perdida de la pareja de esposos y compartiendo la tristeza que embargaba al joven de ojos grises.

Sonomi junto con su esposo tuvieron que superar más rápidamente la situación por que ahora quien más necesitaba apoyo era el pequeño Yuki de tan solo 5 años. Para su edad ya había sido lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo pero igual seguía siendo un niño... un niño que le arrebataron el amor paterno.

Tomoyo Daidouji había llegado a la vida 6 meses antes por lo cual no estaba al tanto que jamás conocería a sus tíos, durmiendo en su cuna todavía se mantuvo oculta de la tristeza, sin embargo a veces despertaba llorando no por hambre ni por otra razón... simplemente lloraba hasta cansarse y volver a dormir.

Cuando cumplió un año las cosas habían mejorado y el pequeño Yuki había tomado tanto cariño a esa criatura de hermosos ojos violetas que la llamaba "hermanita". Los Daidouji ya tenían la custodia de él y por lo cual lo consideraban un hijo más entre ellos.

El tiempo paso y una tarde Yuki estaba sentando en uno de los columpios del pequeño parque detrás de la mansión de sus "padres", miraba al horizonte perdido entre la gamas de naranjas distorsionados en el cielo llevándolo a un lugar donde solo el podía entrar. En su mano meciéndose con la leve brisa sostenía firmemente un pequeño ramo de margaritas de las tonalidades blancas y amarillas, las sostenía con tal fuerza que el ramo crujía pero solo estaba atento al atardecer.

¿Hermano?- una voz lo saco rápidamente de su viaje y lo obligó a clavar su vista en la pequeña criatura a su lado, una niña de cabello gris oscuro y unos ahora tristes ojos violetas encantadores.

¿Qué quieres Tomo-chan?- preguntó. Ahora el poseía la edad de 11 años y ella era una hermosa niña de 5.

Tomoyo se acercó a la hamaca a su lado y comenzó a balancearse: - Siempre Hermano – le sonrió con una sonrisa triste – en este día te sientas en esta misma hamaca con el mismo ramo de flores en tus manos vestido con la misma ropa y te quedas todo el día mirando el horizonte – Yukito la miro intrigado – Mamá no me deja acercarme a ti durante todo el día por eso sé cuando llega, tu mirada se vuelve muy triste y sé que quieres llorar pero no lo haces – Lagrimas de cristal se resbalaban por su rostro dándole una apariencia muy frágil y delicada.

Yukito: - Hermana... – susurró preocupado.

Tomoyo se levanto de golpe y salto a abrazarle con extrema fuerza: - ¡HERMANO! – se sentía muy triste por él, por que lo amaba de una manera que solo a un hermano mayor se lo puede hacer – no quiero que estés triste, no quiero verte más triste ¡te quiero demasiado para verte así! – había gritado sacándose todo ese dolor que sentía al ver a su hermano mayor así y luego con una voz quebrada por las lagrimas que aún bailaban en su mejilla susurró- Me siento mal por no poder ayudarte – se refugió en él.

Yukito sonrió tristemente, había dejado caer el ramo de flores para abrazar a esa pequeña criatura contra su pecho y comenzar a acariciarle suavemente su larga cabellera gris oscura para que se tranquilizara: - Tomo-chan – su voz dulce se escucho en su oído – No te sientas así por mi –

Tomoyo negó fuertemente con la cabeza: - No puedo evitarlo, me siento triste cuando tu lo estas. Quiero que este día ya no sea un mal recuerdo para ti –

Yukito le levanto el rostro para que sus miradas se unieran en una línea visual perdiéndose en los iris del otro, entonces fue ahí cuando Tomoyo vio como por las mejillas de él se deslizaba un pequeño arroyo de lagrimas plateadas, hermosas y muy tristes. Era como ver llorar a dos ángeles bajo la visión del hermoso sol naranja: - Gracias Tomo-chan por preocuparte tanto –

Tomoyo negó suavemente con su cabeza: - Eres mi hermano y por lo cual debo cuidarte – eso sacó a relucir una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios de Yukito y la promesa de que jamás nadie lastimaría a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos.

Yukito: - ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces acÿ –

Tomoyo miro a ambos lados como buscando una posible fuga de información, siempre le gustaba jugar a las escondidas y ese tipo de juegos, tenía la habilidad de descubrir divertida los fáciles escondites que uno buscaba arduamente para esconderse de ella. Entonces volviéndose hacía Yukito le susurró: - Mamá piensa que estoy en mi habitación, pero me baje por las ramas del árbol frente a mi habitación –

Yukito se alarmo: - ¡Tomoyo! Como has hecho eso –

Tomoyo sacó la lengua divertida: - Vamos, tú lo has hecho muchas veces cuando nos castigaban –

Yukito recordó las miles de veces que ambos se trepaban por esas ramas para escapar de su Tía Sonomi, o el tío, o incluso la gente que trabajaba n la mansión. Pero Tomoyo sola era una cosa diferente: - Podrías haberte hecho daño, siempre bajamos juntos –

Tomoyo tomó el ramo del piso y miro a los ojos grises: - No me paso nada, aparte me preocupabas más. Mamá piensa que yo solo podría molestarte, por eso siempre me quedaba en la mansión... hasta hoy – extendió el ramo de flores a Yukito.

Yukito lo tomó: - ¿Y ahora? –

Tomoyo lo tomó con sus manitas y dijo: - Ahora nos vamos – Yukito estaba extrañado, jamás se había marchado de ese lugar durante todo el día, incluso durante la cena no se aparecía solo por quedarse ahí un poco más de tiempo. Recordaba viejas escenas en su cabeza donde su hermosa mamá lo hamacaba hasta que el atardecer caía, la Tía le contaba que siempre lo terminaba llevando en brazos dormidos hasta su habitación cada vez que se quedaban en esa casa.

Yukito: - ¿a dónde? –

Tomoyo se giro antes de entrar a la casa a buscar a su mamú - A entregar finalmente el ramo de flores a la Tía – y sin miramientos lo ingreso a la casa gritando a todo pulmón para saber donde estaba Sonomi Daidouji.

**-Recuerdos-**

Nunca llevaste el ramo hasta ese día – susurró.

¿Decías Tomo-chan? – Preguntó Yukito girándose en su silla para observar de frente a la joven de melena gris oscura.

Tomoyo cayó el la realidad de golpe: - ¿Eh¡Ah! Nada, nada Yuki –

Yukito la miro fijamente: - ¿Segura? – Tomoyo volvió a negar con la cabeza – Sí tu lo dices... –giro sus ojos y volvió a su amada computadora. Mientras la joven de mirada amatista recorrió con los ojos la habitación de su hermano maravillándose con lo elegante de los detalles, todo colocado estratégicamente y solo lo esencial para él. Un hermoso sillón en el que había estado sentada, una tele de pantalla plana, su amada computadora tenía toda una esquina solo para ella alejada de cualquier otro mueble que no estuviera al mismo nivel de cariño que le profesaba su dueño y ante ese pensamiento Tomoyo rió divertida.

Dos ventanales de cortinas celestes oscuras y las paredes con gamas azules, celestes y blancas. Algunos detalles en plateado que la habían sentirse en medio del cielo, era acogedor entrar a la habitación de él.

Siempre quise saber por que elegiste estos colores –

Yukito sonrió tecleando algunas nuevas cosas en su PC: - Y yo siempre que te respondía... –

Tomoyo lo miro sonriéndole por que a pesar de que le estuviera dando la espalda él parecía conocerla muy bien: - Por que no quieres creer que puedan existir límites, y el cielo no será uno de ellos –

Yukito se giro en su silla y miro a su alrededor: - Todo esto me lo gane con mi propio esfuerzo - La joven de ojos amatistas asintió, había comenzado a trabajar en una empresa por decisión propia y costearse lo que él quisiera, a pesar de que cada uno se dedicaba a cosas totalmente diferentes, aún seguían viviendo en la misma mansión desde pequeños y no tenían planes de mudarse.

Yukito Daidouji trabajaba en una empresa de programas para computadoras y programación de juegos, durante sus primeros dos años él ya había diseñado un juego de rol que lo había hecho escalar hasta tomar el puesto de jefe de piso donde el estaba a cargo de todo lo que pisara el lugar hasta que su mente ingeniosa diseño el segundo juego que prácticamente le hizo ganar muy bien, por no decir cantidades exorbitantes. El juego, que se convirtió en el n°1 del año por su excelente trama y los gráficos, que a pesar de ello cualquier computadora podía abarcar cuando se veían que ni la computadora que poseía el más rico de los hombres pudiera jugar sin que fuera "lento".

Entonces muchos comenzaron a apostar por él y Yukito simplemente se estaba divirtiendo, por que para él era eso un juego. Su verdadero ingenio lo utilizaba solo cuando estaba en su casa junto a su computadora. Había diseñado millones de programas mucho mejores que hasta los que poseía el gobierno, solo para el uso de su familia... bueno, solo de Tomoyo y él.

Tomoyo saltó corriendo a abrazar la hermosa televisión como si fuera su bote salvavidas: - Menos esto – y le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

Yukito comenzó a reír divertido por la escena delante de él: - Ok, lo admito. No todo en esta habitación me lo gane por mi propio esfuerzo – Aquella enorme televisión habían sido regalo de su cumpleaños número 18 por parte de toda su familia. Claro, también un auto ultimo modelo que solo le fue entregado cuando saco la licencia, como amaba su Mercedes.

Tomoyo soltó la televisión y se giro a la biblioteca preguntando: - ¿Algún nuevo ejemplar? -

Yukito conocía el fanatismo de su hermana por los buenos libros: - No, por ahora ninguno aunque sabes que siempre estoy la búsqueda de un buen libro para ti –

Tomoyo: - Por cierto¿está dormido? –

Yukito negó: - De seguro habrá salido ¿Y... –

Tomoyo sonrió a medida que decía: - Supongo que sí - y siguió inspeccionando toda la habitación - ¿Aún nada? –

Yukito medio bufó: - No se a que te refieres –

Tomoyo rió mientras tomaba entre sus manos una hermosa fotografía de él y ella sentados en los columpios cuando eran muy pequeños: - A mi cuñada, torpe –

Yukito comenzó a teclear nuevas acciones en su maquina desentendiéndose del tema: - Nunca tuviste la posibilidad de llamar cuñada a alguien –

Tomoyo: - Pero eso no quiere decir que nunca lo haga –

Bufó cansado y se retiro las gafas de sus ojos, por alguna razón le dolía la vista: - Espero que tengas razón –

La joven de mirada amatista lo miro sorprendida: - ¡Como que espero¡Claro que habrá una cuñada para mi! y sabes que quiero ser tía también – se acercó a Yukito y lo obligo a volverse nuevamente, se sentó a sus pies y tomo sus manos perdiéndose en la mirada gris de él – Yo sé que esa persona esta allá afuera, y sea quien sea yo la voy a aceptar, quiero que seas completamente feliz – sonrió cerrando sus ojitos violetas – eso sí, si te mudas me tendrás que visitar mínimo 5 veces a la semana –

Yukito: - Hecho –

Tomoyo sonrió: - Así me gusta – después se volvió a parar – Ahora viene lo mejor, dime quien sigue en nuestra lista – Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, su sonrisa se volvió astuta y se podía apreciar unos movimientos calculadores en ella. Yukito dejo de mostrarse con ese semblante cálido y se giro a su computadora ordenándole inmediatamente la apertura, sus ojos grises ahora metalizados brillaban con el fulgor que despedía la pantalla, sus manos volaron sobre el teclado sin consideración.

En la pared que se encontraba a la izquierda de la computadora, oblicua a los ventanales. Una porción de la pared comenzó a abrirse lentamente y dentro de ella un espacio tapizado completamente en negro con 12 anaqueles cristalizados por separación exquisitas salió a la luz de las lámparas de la habitación.

Yukito: - Son increíblemente hermosas –

Tomoyo observó dentro de tres anaqueles su ultima adquisición, una hermosa joya que concentraba en sí las energías de Cáncer, en otros dos anaqueles las joyas de Picis y Virgo brillaban elegantes en la oscuridad: - Pero queda mucho espacio – le sonrió a su hermano en forma cómplice.

Yukito: - Tiene remedio _Black_ –

Tomoyo estiro ambas manos acariciando a penas con la yema de dos de sus dedos delineando el muro de cristal que la separaba de las joyas y luego susurró: - Shhhh, sus hermanas pronto estarán con ustedes, no es cierto _Yue_? –

La luz de la luna poco a poco se iba extinguiendo en el cielo de la ciudad de Tokio, la noche pronto dejaría paso al alba donde el sol majestuoso asustaba a la pálida luna del firmamento. Todas las historia de la que fue testigo la noche pronto comenzarían a unirse cual cadena firme sujetando firmemente entre cada eslabón a los personajes principales de esta historia. Todo pronto comenzaría a tener sentido... por que, las apariencias engañan...

**XPXPXPXPXP**

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**XPXPXPXPXP**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora**:

¡Hola nuevamente a todo/as¿Cómo han estado en mi ausencia? xD de seguro divirtiéndose de lo lindo, como ven al fin de cuentas he actualizado y lo único que por ahora me preocupa es si ha llegado a llenar sus expectativas, este chap. Salió de la nada y prácticamente se tecleo solo xD jajaja ahora me llamaran loka... mmm o.oU tarde...

_DiAmOnD_: - :3 que bonito...

.-U eh?... que puedo decir, mi propia guardiana ha quedado encantada con el cachorro que le otorgue a Eriol :P es que en verdad es una preciosura que hasta a mi me dieron ganas de robárselo. Lo que me sorprende es que ella siendo "gato" le gusten los perros o.oU...

_DiAmOnD_: o.ó

:DUUUU jejeje Sabes que sería todo tuyo (.-.U uffff salvada) Volviendo a la nuestro espero que para las fanas de S&S por ahora respiren contentas con respecto al ¿lemon?... ¿lime?... lo que sea xD no soy buena para los tecnicismos jajaja eso sí, espero gustase esa escena entre ambos castaños. Bien, ya tuvieron su pelea entre Eriol y Black (sí, sé que es muy obvio quien es pero la cosa es que los policías no lo sepan xD jajajaja) y ahora que me doy cuenta no les puse escena entre Tomoyo y Eriol xD fanas a calmarse por que en el prox. Tendrán hasta para cansarse :p jejeje.

Eso sí, una cosa para aclarar; tanto Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, Mei Ling (me decidí a ponerla en la trama xD le encontré el lugar perfecto, más adelante sabrán) tendrán mascotas, se que es información relevante pero :P es que les encontré animales perfectos para ellos que me darán pie a escenas "intento-cómicas" o una escena más a este loko ff. :P y solo cabe avisar para que no se asusten.

_DiAmOnD_: xD insistencia mía.

:P eh?... ¿soy débil a los pedidos de esta hermosa gatita alada? Sio xD jajajaja y a los suyos también así que pidan y serán escuchados a pesar de mi media sordera o.oU pueden creer que ni dormida escuchó el teléfono xD jajajaja.

Bueno y como voy a hacer costumbre, agradezco nuevamente a los nuevos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de dedicarme unos minutos de su existencia dejando R/R jejeje ARIGATO A TODOS D y bueno, aquí van sus contestaciones...

**¡R/R DE FAMOSOS!**

DiAmOnD: - :3 ¡gracias por participar!... ¡Amita son 9 R/R, uno más que en el anterior chap! ToT ¡QUE FELICIDAD X USTED AMITA!

Light: ToT En verdad gracias people.

**tenshitomoyo-4ever**

Primero que nada ) de nada por el R/R te lo merecías.D ¡Sio! A mi también me encanto, así Eriol no sospecha a la primera y esto dura más xD jajaja. El quedo muy enganchado con ella pero Tomoyo cree que es como todos los hombres jajajaja sin ofender a ninguno :P pero ella piensa (excepto de su "hermano" Yukito) que están cargados de testosterona xD eso agradézcanselo a mi profe de Biología. ¡Nos vemos, espero saber de ti pronto!

**Naru Urashima**

¡Un gusto! Arigato por tu R/R, me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mi ff :p y en cuanto al significado, te mentiría si supiera cual es pero generalmente se usa en una conversación cuando una persona deja sin palabras a la otra, ósea entre contestación y contestación siempre el que se queda con la ultima palabra le deja un mal sabor de boca al otro entonces para no salir tan mal "airiado" responde con "touché" . o.o algo así... espero me hayas entendido...

DiAmOnD:. un cerdito volador daba vueltas en una calesita... tu tutu tuturu ru ...

**tomoyostrange **

¡Hi! ) muchas gracias tanto por el R/R como por los animos para continuar xD espero verte pronto. Y sí, ponte contenta por que Black es Tomoyo pero no se lo digas a Eriol ni a Shaoran o.oU sino se me acaba el ff antes de tiempo jajaja. Nos veremos pronto ¡matta ne!

**Ayin**

¡Hola de nuevo! ;-; que emoción verte de nuevo, ya me imaginaba que te había espantado con el anterior chap. (Light mira arriba) o.oU espero no hacerlo con este jejeje sé que no hay escenas técnicamente hablando entre Tomoyo y Eriol pero en el próximo estará lleno de ellas xD tendrás que ver como sufre el ojiazul con su nueva mascota y la adorable Tomoyo dándole una mano para cuidarlo...

_DiAmOnd_: O.OU amita!

So sorry Ayin pero :p te acabas de llevar el adelanto del próximo chap. Jejeje solo que tú sh.h.h.h. nada de contarlo por ahí :p espero verte en el próximo así me dices que opinas me interesaría saberlo ) si puedes ayudarme; o aparte tienes razón ¡hacen muy linda pareja Tomoyo y Eriol!

**Ireth Isilra**

¡Moshi Moshi nuevamente! ) Me alegra tenerte todavía por estos rumbos, con respecto a la velocidad (Se escuchan grillos de fondo) :P ¿Para el 4 chap.? Es que se que para el tercero voy a tardar xD jajaja. Ya me imaginaba que sacarías que Black es Tomoyo pero como ya dije, mientras no le cuentes ni a Shaoran ni a Eriol todo en orden D eso sí... o.oU entre ambos muchachos ¿tienes preferencia:p jejeje me gustaría saber o si prefieres a Yukito o Touya o el alterego del primero. ¡Nos vemos! )

**Yoko**

¡Hi! Me temo que te han ganado la pregunta, me sorprendí al saber que eras la segunda que me preguntaba lo mismo. Bueno, veamos en el R/R de Naru-chan lo explique más o menos. Yo no se su verdadera traducción pero generalmente, como he visto en otros ff, lo usan cuando en una conversación un individuo deja sin palabras a otro... ..u me explico; Cuando alguien se da cuenta que no tiene con que contrarrestar lo que su interlocutor acaba de decir para no quedarse colgado de alguna forma y sin admitir que se ha quedado sin palabras dice la palabra "touché".

**DarkTsubasa**

¡Nihao! D Arigato por el R/R y muy feliz año nuevo para ti también, ojalá y lo hayas comenzado con la pata derecha. XD en cuanto al poder femenino solo me resta aceptarlo, a veces (en su mayoría) las mujeres pueden hacerlo mejor (La mitad de los hombres se levantan a darle una paliza a Light) o.oU eh?... ¡Help! T.T

Y sí, estos muchachos de la estación de policía se llevarán una sorpresa a descubrir su verdadera identidad xD encima tengo pensado en darle a Tomoyo todo el crédito en descubrirse jajaja ya verán (6) muajajaja. ¡Nos vemos, espero verte pronto!" D

**Honguito**

¡Si su señoría! O.O (Light vestida de traje)... Creo que será una sentencia que no dudaré en cumplir xD me ha gustado mucho tu R/R y o gracias por los halagos aunque debo admitir que lo de Tomoyo sabía que no duraría mucho en misterio xD lo que pasa es que yo soy muy ansiosa pero mientras la poli no lo sospeche jajaja todo en orden.

Mmm ¿de veras tenemos gustos parecidos? Entonces no dudes en buscarme en el msn o mandarme un mail, es genial encontrar alguien con gustos favoritos por estos rumbos xD ya me parecía que no podía tener gustos tan EXOTICOS jajaja. Un gusto ) y nos veremos espero más pronto de lo que subo este chap. ¡Matta ne!

**SerleenaEd**

D ?ERES FANA DE HARRY POTTER! (Light pegada a Serleena) ¿Por qué no me buscas en el msn y hablamos xD estaría genial en especial si eres tan fana como yo que hasta pone nombres o apodos en este ff por que sí, el apodo de Black se lo puse en honor a mi hermoso SIRIUS BLACKP ¿Qué puedo decir? Salvo, muy buenas deducciones, es divertido ver como piensan que es un hombre hábil a su altura y después resultara una mujer mejor que ellos xD creo en el poder femenino ¿tú no:P La doble personalidad surgió a medida que escribía el ff y me pareció que le quedaba perfecta por que no puede ser buena con todos en especial cuando desprecia a la raza masculina... pero no siempre todo es blanco y negro sino mira la regla de la excepción: YUKITO Daidouji :P jejeje ¡Claro que espero saber de ti en este chap. Nuevo! No te olvides, si puedes búscame en el msn xD será un placer hablar contigo.

DiAmOnD:- Eso son todos :3 

¡Genial! ) de nuevo, Arigato a todos gente, y espero saber de ustedes pronto en el próximo R/R será un placer recibir sus criticas constructivas. Me despido mandándoles un saludo enorme :P

_**LIGHT ANGEL**_

_**HIKARI NO TENSHI**_

_**ANGEL DE LUZ**_


End file.
